Not What You Think
by Virgo Writer
Summary: “It was like fate, but not so simple. It was almost serendipitous, but not as funny. It was a chance encounter, but not the way you think. And with a simple slip of the mouse my life was changed forever . . .” One word changed our heroes' lives - literall
1. Misdirected Message

Disclaimer: I don't own card captors and I didn't make up the quiz which as far as I know has no owner at all but if it does feel free to prove me wrong. I do however own some of the answers, or stole them from friends with relevant personality traits.

Now before I begin, I think I better explain this fanfic. I thought it would just be something really cute if the cast of CCS had to fill in one of those annoying THINGE things that we all have had to endure at some point in our lives, and me being the clever author type person that I am, even managed to come up with a story to sit around it so as to give it some meaning and purpose. And so here is the story and the accompanying THINGE.

I also want to note that I started writing this a long time ago and have finally decide to make some effort towards putting all the random junk I have sitting on the internet and this is the result of the same dose of candy floss that allowed me to write Dude, Where's My Plot?. You have been warned, and it explains why some of the references in there may be a few years older than I would have liked.

Not What You Think – Misdirected Message

"It was like fate, but not so simple. It was almost serendipitous, but not as funny. It was a chance encounter, but not the way you think. And with a simple slip of the mouse my life was changed forever . . ."

Sakura Kinomoto was just a regular girl, with regular friends and regular hobbies in a world void of magic. She loved gymnastics and running and she liked to paint in her spare time because it let her escape the pressures of the real world with a few intricate strokes of her brush.

Right now, twenty one year old Sakura was working in some law classes hopefully preparing her for Harvard or some other well established Law school overseas.

Sakura lived in a nice, simple one-bedroom apartment in Tokyo close to the College she was attending. The room reflected her personality as much as her childhood bedroom, from its light pink walls to its memorabilia scattered around the messy rooms.

She sighed as she walked through the doors after a day at her part time job as a law secretary at a corporate law firm. The firm had promised her that if she got into Harvard or wherever she ended up going they would sponsor her and have a job open for her when she was done. They were already impressed by Sakura's persuasive abilities and her talent as a lawyer so they planned to snatch her up before anyone else got their hands on her.

'You've got mail' rung through the one-bedroom apartment as Sakura placed her bags down and walked towards the sound. It was coming from a computer in the corner of the room.

"Not another one," Sakura muttered as she opened the email and did as she was told, answering the questions almost mechanically after the amount of these things that had come her way.

"Tell us about you," she said sarcastically mimicking the bold writing at the top of the page.

'_Time,'_ she thought to herself as she checked the small clock on her computer. '_6:30.'_

She moved through the many questions steadily before putting her best friends' emails down. and she didn't quite finish writing the last address, or maybe that was a good thing because that one mistyped email address started a chain of events that changed her life for the better.

"Stupid computer," Syaoran Li muttered to himself as the sound of a computer generated voice interrupted his thoughts and sleep. "Damn artificial intelligence."

After a very long night finishing off an important business deal for the Li Corporation all he needed was sleep. He was the CEO of the company and at only twenty two years old one of the youngest business men in the whole of Hong Kong.

He opened his inbox to see what was there. By the sound of the title it seemed like one of his cousins friends again. He often got emails, which were meant for Meilin because of her address she had created during her fanatical obsessions with him.

Normally he would have just deleted the message or kindly forward it to his cousin depending on his mood but something compelled him to open it this time and to read the messages she had left between the lines.

Message: Another THINGE – gotta love 'em

To : virgochick, ghostbustingqueen, thehumandictionary, princessrika, thehumanliedetecter, mickeyblueeyes, littlewolf

From: Sakura cherryblossomgurl > (A/N: I tried my best, but the email address' won't come up in full so sadly this will have to do)

The only address he recognized was his own and that of a sort of friend but more like family acquaintance who occasionally helped him with the business. It was that of Eriol Hiragazawa, but that wasn't enough to put him off finding out more about this girl>

TELL US ABOUT YOU

What time is it? 6:30. Thank god for computer clocks or I wouldn't have a clue. I really need to work on my understandings of space and time and that weird continuum thing people are always going on about.

Name: Sakura

Nicknames: EUCH, I hate my nickname – Saku. I swear I'm going to get Meilin back one of these days for starting that.

Parent's names: Fujitaka and Nadeshiko

Siblings: Just my brother Touya but sometimes I do wonder if we really are related.

Number of candles that appeared on your last birthday cake: 21, actually now that I think about it there was only that one candle shaped like the twenty one. I mean, who could honestly blow out twenty one candles in one breath? Ok, accept for Meilin's cousin but according to her he's superhuman.

Syaoran blushed. He was beginning to wonder whether Meilin really had gotten over her obsession with him

Date that you regularly blow them out (birthday): wow, speak of the devil(s). Anyway, April 1st as you all should know as it was only a few months ago. – Eyes everyone who 'apparently' forgot -

Pets: dog – Kero-chan the cutest little cocker spaniel ever. He's got the cutest brown eyes and the silkiest blonde hair ever.

Height: 5'5 and a half - yes I know I'm a 5'6 try hard, just can't quite get there.

Eye colour: Emerald, at least according to Tomoyo. I always just thought they were green but hey, you just don't argue with the fashion designer, even when she insists the monogamy is or should be a colour (A/N: It so should be so there to anyone who thinks otherwise).

Piercing: just my ears, I'm too sensitive to pain to want anything else pierced.

HAVE YOU EVER...?

Had the drink Calypso Breeze? Um . . . no, I think at least I don't remember ever having one or what one is.

Been in love? Sadly no, I wish I could say yes but I'm not quite lucky enough

Been toilet-papering? Nope never, am far too old and mature to do it now anyway. Now egging, that's a mature adult activity acceptable at all times of the year, especially Halloween.

THE FUTURE:

School: hopefully Harvard or Yale, I'm just waiting for the approval from the head honcho's. Fingers crossed everyone.

Where you want to live: I don't care as long as it's somewhere I can call home. Maybe back to Tomeada or even somewhere like Hong Kong, but for now I guess its Tokyo.

How Many Kids You Want: I guess I want a biggish family, at least three maybe a boy and two girls.

girl names: Kasumi, and Ayumi. No I did not intend them to rhyme.

boy names: Xioa Hu

Syaoran immediately found it interesting that she had chosen a Chinese boys name rather than a Japanese one. Part of him insisted it was Meilin's influence, especially as it was so close to his own name Xioa Lang meaning little wolf, but the rest of him liked to dream

What Kind Of Job you want: something in law obviously whether it be lawyer or judge or just a legal advisor to some high powered company. I think what I'd really love would to be a human rights lawyer so I could deal with really worthwhile cases and stuff like that, so I could make a real difference on the world.

You Want To Get Married: of course, as soon as I find Mr. Right I'll be walking my way up the isle, probably in one of Tomoyo's designs.

WHO:

Makes you laugh The Most: I'd have to say Chiharu and Takashi. Who knew you could find such joy in watching her hit him over the head with anything solid.

Do You Go To For Advice or to talk About Things: Tomoyo and Meilin mostly but usually it's the other way round

Who Do You Hate: nobody, if you hate somebody it means they've gotten to you and I don't want to give them that satisfaction.

Knows the Most about You: Tomoyo

Is Your Best Friend: Tomoyo again, geez she sure gets a lot of mention in this section

Has It Easier, Guys or Girls: girls - pokes tongue out at Eriol and Takashi -

WHICH ONE?

Croutons or Bacon Bits: croutons, I try not to eat meat. I don't like what they do to the animals that are bred for slaughter.

2 doors or 4 (on a car): haven't you ever heard the saying 'don't judge a car by its doors'? Or maybe it was a book.

Mr. Pibb or Dr. Pepper: what's wrong with plain old coca-cola these days?

Coffee or Ice-cream: mmmm . . . ice-cream but I think I could sure do with some coffee right about now.

"me too," Syaoran smiled to himself as he read through her answers

Shampoo or Conditioner: who only uses one?

Bridges or Tunnels: yeah I know it's kind of babyish of me but I don't like tunnels because they're dark and I've spent far too many sleepovers listening to Naoko's ghost stories not to be worried. So bridges it is . . . but then, what about the bridge in Sleepy Hollow with the pumpkin guy and of course the three Billy-goats gruff with the troll underneath? Is there a third option? Why can't we all just stick to regular roads?

One pillow or two: two and a half

Adidas or Nike: Adidas I guess.

Nike or Reebok: Nike

Adidas or Reebok: What is this sudden obsession with sports brands?

WORD ASSOCIATION (FIRST THING THAT COMES TO MIND)

Rock: hard grey thing that hurts if it gets thrown at you

Green: trees, big green wooden things that hurt when they fall on you or as the case usually is, you fall into them

Wet: ocean, big, vast wet thing that's cold when evil people like Meilin and Tomoyo get their boyfriends to throw you into it.

Cry: pain, you know that thing that happens when big grey hard things get thrown at you and big green wooden things fall on you.

Peanut Butter: nutty stuff that sticks to anything especially hair and hurts very much so when you try to get it out – latest fashion in hair products my ass – please refer to Cry for further details.

FAVORITES:

Salad Dressing: French dressing

Colour of socks: white because they go with anything

Memory: um . . . you see that's the problem, I have a very terrible memory and I barely remember what I've been doing for the past twenty minutes, but I guess when we went on that camp to the beach in grade five.

Toothpaste: that bubblegum one coz it is a good substitute for bubblegum

Food: dim sum and Lou mein

Song at the moment: 'If you're not the one' by Daniel Beddingfield, it's just the sweetest song ever and it always makes me cry. Note: please refer to word association above.

TV show: um . . . I know this is going to sound nerdy but I haven't really watched that much TV lately because I've been so busy with all my work and stuff. The only thing I do watch is Gilmore Girls. I sympathise with Rory.

Toothbrush: the one with all the flexi bits on it and the cartoon character ones

Subject in School: that's the thing about college and getting to pick the classes you want, you end up loving all of them. Now my least favourite subject, that is and always will be Maths and anything even remotely related to it.

Flower: Sakura and Nadeshiko and Touya, obviously and peonies

Colour: PINK! If it wasn't obvious enough already (note: all writing is in pink)

NON-ALOHOLIC DRINK: _Pink_ Panther

Sport to Watch: Soccer except when Eriol and Takashi are 'trying' to play and start to show off, no wait that's actually kind of funny.

Country Song: ours of course.

Sesame Street Character: oh, Elmo he's just the cutest little monster ever and the counting one, and the giant bird, and the one with all the cookies. Mmmm, cookies. Oh and what about the counting one and the blue one, and the funny one in the trash can, geez I love Sesame Street.

Disney Character: Snow white, and Ariel. But definitely not Sleeping Beauty - glares at anyone who dares to imply that I do -

Warner Brothers: Tweety and Roadrunner

RANDOM QUESTIONS

When was your last hospital check in: hospitals give me the creeps, I mean what is up with all that disinfectant and that smell and those immaculately white walls. It's almost as if their trying to cover up the scent of death in there. I don't think I've even been into a hospital since my mom died and that was eighteen years ago.

Do you drink: not really, it's all too bitter for my tastes

How many times did you fail your permit and Drivers License Test: I think it would be better if we didn't talk about that. Let's just say I still don't have it and I'm way beyond the point of giving up meaning double digits.

Where do you see your self in 10 years: I imagine that in ten years time I'll be travelling the world with Tomoyo while she makes me wear her designs and I save lives and what not by protecting the innocent. I guess that's the problem though, everyone wants an innocent defendant but there really aren't enough of them to go around.

Who is the last person that you got mail from before this one? Some junk about men gaining inches, I don't know why they sent it to me; I mean did they ever stop to notice the GURL in my name, and I don't know how to stop it. (A/N: isn't that annoying? How come everyone else gets bust ones and I'm stuck with 'enhance your manhood' junk?)

Have you ever been convicted of a crime? Oh god, I really hope not. I mean if I have I should know but you never really know anymore. This isn't going to affect my chances in Law School is it?

Which single store would you choose to max your credit card? It's this cute little sore a block away from my apartment. It sells anything you could want but mostly toys and stuff like that, especially anime stuff. It's so perfect.

What type of car you drive now? Do I need to answer this question?

What do you do most often when you are bored? Go on the internet

Name the person that you are friends with that lives the farthest away from you: out of my close friends that would have to be Meilin permanently and Tomoyo and Eriol kind of temporarily, but out of my 'not as close' friends that would be my 'mate' Casey in Australia

Are You in A Gang or Club: just a few music ones

What Is Your Favourite Kind Of Clothes: the ones Tomoyo makes for me, mostly because she insists that I wear only her designs.

Are you Close Minded: nope

Are You Open Minded: yeah

Are You a Player: I didn't realize girls could be players, but no all the same. Does saying that make me closed minded?

Can u be in love with 2 people at the same time? I don't think so because the only person you can truly be in love with is your soul mate and you only get one of them. I mean sure you can think your in love with two people but that's just getting love confused with lust.

Humiliating Moment: Oh no, there are far too many of them to name just one. I'm constantly embarrassing myself; I mean I am the biggest klutz ever.

Who do you think will respond to this fastest? Tomoyo

Who is the person you sent this to that is least likely to send back? I'd say Chiharu because she sent this.

what time is it now: 7:10

who's most likely not going to read this: Meilin because she hates these things

goals for this year: to get into Harvard

'_At least she was right about that bit,'_ Syaoran thought to himself. '_But for completely different reasons.'_

He began to turn away but before he had knew what he was doing his fingers were running along the key's replying with his own quirky answers filled with subtle hints he hoped she alone would pick up on.

And then before he could stop himself the send button had been pressed and it seemed there was no way out anymore.

to be continued

I already have the next few chapters – sort of – but that's no promise of an update. But I'd like to know what you think anyway. And no, these are not really email address; I made them up so sorry if any of them actually belong to anybody.

Also, does anybody have a clue what would be appropriate to put down as Eriol's parents. I was going to have it and Supi and Nakuru but then I have the tendency to stick her with Touya so it doesn't really work for me.

Do please review, I'd love to know what you all think of this and it may even inspire me to put up the next chapter sooner.


	2. Missed Meaning

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors, but I may own some of the answers cos she totally stole my birthday and like my whole personality so yeah.

Now, in return for me updating this lovely fic, I would like you all to check out my under appreciated story More Than You Think You Are, which seems to me to be starving for attention. Once I reach about ten reviews on it, I will put up the next chapter of MTYTYA, which is of course the Sakura/Syaoran chapter which I'm sure you would be looking forward to if you only took the time to enjoy it.

With that said, I now begin the fic.

Not What You Think – Missed Meaning

TELL US ABOUT YOU

What time is it? 3.25pm, I really do love these flexible hours. It's like the only perk with owning your own business aside from the fact that you own your own business and get to boss others around.

Name: I'll never tell, I'll never tell.

Nicknames: don't have any, yup, none what-so-ever – glances at people nervously -

Parent's Names: Sinomi and Kojrou

Siblings: Don't have any but, me and Saku here are practically sisters if only we could convince our parents to let us adopt one another. We tried when we were twelve, didn't go too well.

Number of candles that appeared on your last birthday cake: 21, and unlike you I actually had 21 candles. Problem was some moron thought it would be funny to put trick candles instead. And just so you know Eriol, it's not.

Date that you regularly blow them out (birthday): that is just so un-economical; I mean why they don't just ask one simple question rather than splitting it into two. It's as if they're just trying to make this torture longer than it already is. Oh right my birthday. The correct answer would have to be September 3rd NOT the 17th - Eriol again.

Pets: Two Labrador's. One is a blonde named Pixie Caramel (Pixie for short) and the other is a Black Lab named Charcoal (Charmie for short). And I can't forget Larkspur, my rabbit even though she did run away a few weeks ago.

Height: 5'6" how sweet it is to be taller than Saku.

Eye colour: Two things, firstly Saku your eyes are Emerald just as mine are a delicate mixture of Sapphire and Amethyst. Secondly, monogamy should be a colour! It is the one and only true brown and I'll be damned if no one else recognizes it cos you know who makes up the colours? That's right, the fashion designers of this world . . . and Faber Castell.

Piercing: ears for now but I really am thinking about maybe getting my belly button pierced, or maybe a tattoo around there. I'll get back to you on that one.

HAVE YOU EVER...?

Had the drink Calypso Breeze? No

Been in love? Well there was Ashley and Ben and Michael and Phil . . . oh right the answer to this is supposed to be Eriol, isn't it?

Been toilet-papering? Not since the mishap with the shaving cream. I mean really, how was I to know the difference, I was only ten!

THE FUTURE:

School: just a couple more years here at CSM and I will never have to go to school again. Thank god.

Where You Want To Live: I almost want to stay here, I mean London can be so beautiful and the rest of this place is amazing but I just miss you all so much that I would give anything to be back in Tomeada with you all. This reminds me Saku. Eriol and I are coming to see you once our semesters over and I command you to have fun this time even if it means taking those books of yours hostage until you give in.

How Many Kids You Want: Two and half, an average sized family.

Girl names: Erie, Sapphire, Lisette, Anya, Emilie, Nícole, Melody, Scarlet and Rebecca. I really do worry if being in Europe is getting to me; there isn't a single Japanese name on my list of girl's names. Worse still there doesn't seem to be a Saku Junior on my list.

Boy names: Satoshi (finally something Japanese), Daniel, Ayden, Zachary, Elijah and Brighton

What Kind Of Job You Want: I have my dream job, I get to make clothes, dress Saku up in them and film her wearing them and I get paid for it. Then I get to dress other people up and film and photograph them and what not too. Could my job be any better?

You Want To Get Married: of course, but I guess we're all still waiting for something to happen.

WHO:

Makes you laugh The Most: That would have to be you Saku. There really is something ever so 'kawaii' about you sometimes my dear. Like a sort of jai ne se quoi air that follows you around, darling!

Do You Go To For Advice or to talk About Things: Saku of course.

Who Do You Hate: oh god, there is this bitch in almost all of my classes who I simply can't stand. It's almost as though she goes out of her way just to piss me off and the worst part is that she's so damn good at it.

Knows the Most about You: Saku

Is Your Best Friend: Saku again. And you said I had a lot of mention. Really.

Has It Easier, Guys or Girls: Girls, of course. I really wonder sometimes if it's fair that our sex was blessed with brains, beauty and talent all in one go where as they have to make do with one or less.

WHICH ONE?

Croutons or Bacon Bits: It's so hard to choose. I mean, I really do like croutons and can't seem to understand the benefit of having bacon bits in soup or salad, only I've been really mad at the pigs ever since I read 'Animal Farm', and eating them seems the only way to get back at them. They killed Boxer!

2 doors or 4 (on a car): I would have to say three doors. What can I say, I like to be different.

Mr. Pibb or Dr. Pepper: chi.

Coffee or Ice-cream: how about coffee flavoured ice-cream, is that an option here?

Shampoo or Conditioner: both of course. You think hair like this just comes naturally? Some people!

Bridges or Tunnels: Tunnels. I mean it's so obvious that everyone favours tunnels. Have you ever heard of the Bridge of love or Bridge vision? Sure someone wrote a song about it over troubled waters and Clay sang it ever so well but one song does not make you the favourite here. And neither do two even if the second one is a Westlife song.

One pillow or two: two unless it falls behind my bed and I'm too afraid to get it cos I think there's a spider living under there and Eriol won't kill it for me cos he says there's nothing there when the truth is he's just too scared to check the big pussy.

Adidas or Nike: Nike, I like the pants.

Nike or Reebok: Nike, like I said, I like the pants.

Adidas or Reebok: Adidas, now let's get back to Nike pants.

WORD ASSOCIATION (FIRST THING THAT COMES TO MIND)

Rock: Rock 'n' Roll, it's really making a come back.

Green: Green sleeves, how very British of me though it's probably more to do with the fact that I had to sing it at that recital years ago.

Wet: Wet Wet Wet, some band that sang some songs that I don't entirely remember. Might have been the one about the lemon tree. Probably wasn't but I do love that song.

Cry: Cry Me River, what we've all been doing since Justin went solo. No really, it's the only one that I like of his.

Peanut Butter: and Jelly. Self explanatory really.

FAVORITES:

Salad Dressing: I'm going to have to go with Saku on this one. French dressing, there really is no substitute

Colour of socks: black, white or navy blue. Quite frankly I don't care as long as their knee high or ankle and nothing in between.

Memory: ok it would have to be when I got my first video camera and I made my first Saku video. It was called 'Tomoyo's first documentation of Sakura-chan'.

And speaking of memories I just remembered what Wet Wet Wet sing. You know that song, I think it was in strictly ballroom but probably wasn't. Anyway it goes 'Love is all around you, da da da duh da does . . . I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes . . .' ok so maybe I don't know the words.

Toothpaste: the gel whitening stuff

Food: I would have to say dumplings, the Japanese sort of course. I don't know what is wrong with them but these British sorry-excuse-for-a-dumpling balls of dough sure do make me miss good old Japan.

Song at the moment: Something Westlife, which has got to be my favourite thing about England. They really are amazing. My favourite right now is one of their older hits 'More Than Words'.

TV show: Pop Idol. God that Simon Cowell really does crack me up.

Toothbrush: electric sort.

Subject in School: This answer was a lot easier when we were in high school and we only choose two subjects. I really do love all my classes.

Flower: Sakura of course. Then there's Larkspur and Forget-me-not's and Lilies and Violets and Daisies and . . .

Colour: Violet, Lilac, Indigo, Mauve, Lavender, Plum, Wine, Amethyst, Maroon, Burgundy, Claret, and Sapphire. If you didn't realize it already, I'm kind of into the colour purple.

NON-ALOHOLIC DRINK: A vodka cruiser, minus the vodka. Actually it would have to an iced chocolate, or a mocha chino, or a frappe. Actually, make that anything Starbucks.

Sport to Watch: I'd have to say football, I mean some of these English players aren't all that bad looking, specially the Liverpool chap, number ten I think (A/N: reference to Michael Owen here, I would change it to New Castle, but I don't know if he's kept his number and I guess I just like to think of him in the red even though I was born and raised Evertonian). Now that is what I call a striker.

Country Song: Japan's duh!

Sesame Street Character: Cookie Monster

Disney Character: Simba and Nala from the Lion King, or maybe Aladdin and Princess Jasmine.

Warner Brothers: Wile E. Coyote, the Genius.

RANDOM QUESTIONS

When was your last hospital check in: had one just before I left Japan, I've heard bad things about some of these English doctors bedside manner.

Do You Drink: a glass of wine on special occasions, and a cocktail when we go out but other than that not really, I'm just a social drinker really.

How many times did you fail your permit and Drivers License Test: I failed five times and I am not ashamed to admit that. It didn't help that my teacher sat beside me throughout my lessons gripping the door handle till his knuckles were white (make that whiter than usual considering who we're all talking about) and praying that he wouldn't be injured. Some teacher you are Eriol.

Where do you see yourself in 10 years: ten years older than I am now.

Who is the last person that you got mail from before this one? Pop Idol official news letter. Can you believe the scandal that's going on? I swear if I hadn't read it with my own eyes I wouldn't have been convinced.

Have you ever been convicted of a crime? Not convicted per say.

Which single store would you choose to max your credit card? There's this wonderful store that I simply adore, it's called 'New Look' and it has some of the most fantastic clothes ever. I got the cutest little skirt with this lacy bit and some great tops to match.

What type of car you drive now? I'm living in London, what moron drives a car in London? It would take me longer just to get onto the road than it would for me to simply catch a train to wherever I want. The British transport system really is a gift from god compared to the state of some countries.

What do you do most often when you are bored? Draw, write music, songs, stories; you name it.

Name the person that you are friends with that lives the farthest away from you: Meilin, especially now that everyone is so much further away than usual.

Are You in A Gang or Club: Ok, I admit it. I'm a Claymate. Are you happy now?

What Is Your Favourite Kind Of Clothes: mine of course. And New Look, that place really is amazing.

Are you Close Minded: I guess when it comes to certain things I can be, but I've always been a little stubborn.

Are You Open Minded: Most of the time.

Are You A Player: Don't you think it's interesting that a guys a player and girls a slut? I mean, this is a very open minded question considering that the odds of the question being answered favour women. I find it almost liberating that it makes no distinction between the male and female in this question.

Can u be in love with 2 people at the same time? No, love is the sort of thing that only happens to you once unless you're really lucky and let's face it, most of us aren't and take what we can get.

Humiliating Moment: Not telling, I really don't want to subject myself to this kind of torture by reliving it.

Who do you think will respond to this fastest? Naoko, you're all we have left.

Who is the person you sent this to that is least likely to send back? Everyone but Naoko.

what time is it now: 4:00pm

who's most likely not going to read this: Meilin because she said she doesn't need to because she already knows everything there is to know about us.

goals for this year: to get to Japan more often and figure out who sings the lemon tree song. It's simply unbelievable, we all know the words but nobody knows who wrote it.

Sakura giggled as she finished reading her best friends answers to the wonderful quiz she had sent about a day ago. She had laughed so hard at points she was actually considering forgiving her for calling her Saku so many times in the one quiz.

Actually, she was quite thankful that it hadn't been longer or that would have been really annoying.

She sighed as she leaned back in her chair as she scrolled through her Messenger contact list to see if anyone interesting was online. There didn't seem to be any names that she actually recognized online and some of the peoples names scared her off.

Kero yelped happily at her feet striving for her attention as he pulled on her pant leg.

"Let me guess," she sighed looking at the puppy, "you want to go for a walk?"

Kero barked excitedly at the sound of his absolute favourite four letter word, well next to ball of course, and maybe food but he wasn't particularly partial to any of the three words.

"Ok Kero," she told him as she grabbed his lead and headed to the door. "Walkies it is."

She hooked Kero onto his leash and strode out the door too soon to hear a voice echoing through the apartment.

"You've got mail."

to be continued

Bet you're all dying to know who it's from right? Although I'm sure you all figured it out by now.

Anyways, please review else I will feel under appreciated and nobody wants that.

Right . . .


	3. Mystery Male

Disclaimer - I don't own CCS and I suspect that I may have stolen some of these answers from somewhere.

This chapter has actually been sitting on my computer for a very long time and I no longer have a clue where I got some of the answers that were intended to be 'solid facts'. I apologise for all the OOC-ness. With that said, I supposed I should begin.

Not What You Think - Mystery Mail

A/N: It's a PUN. But I'll just let you get back to it . . .

The week that followed was extremely hectic for both our hero and heroine. Sakura had been given some really important research to do for the Law firm and Syaoran was getting ready for a merger. Actually, purely by coincidence, it seemed that the firm Sakura was working at was handling all the legal work for the merger between the Li Corporation and a company in Tokyo and Sakura had been set the task of researching into both companies.

With everything going on in their lives neither had time to check their e-mails and the way things were piling up in Sakura's account when she did have time she never got far enough through to see a very special e-mail from a very special person.

But surely enough the hectic week was over and the first thing Sakura wanted to do was to get her account back in a proper working condition so she wouldn't have to put up with any more of these warning e-mails that kept coming her way.

And that was when she finally saw it. The familiar e-mail as if from fate itself signed with an unfamiliar name that she wouldn't quickly forget.

She shakily moved her hand towards the mouse and opened the e-mail.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. It was just an e-mail, so what if she didn't know the guy. She had opened tonnes of e-mails before and she'd never been as nervous as she was now.

Actually she'd never been this nervous with anything in her life, ok accept maybe that time when she was supposed to come with Meilin to meet her cousin at the airport but then got sick for about a week and never got the chance but that was because Meilin made him sound so scary, maybe.

It was odd; her stomach felt like it was filling with millions of tiny butterflies just about ready to burst from within her. And her heart just wouldn't slow down, it felt as though she had just run a marathon and she almost felt giddy with excitement.

She took a deep breath and held it as she began to scroll down the page wondering what about this simple e-mail made her suddenly feel as though she had found what she was looking for all along.

TELL US ABOUT YOU: Well I'm a Cancer, I'm from . . . wait that wasn't a question was it. Guess I got a little ahead of myself here

Sakura giggled. Sure it didn't take much to make her laugh but that always seemed to put people in her good books

What time is it? Same time, different time zone.

*Name*: Xioa Lang

*Nicknames*: don't really have any. I reckon people are too afraid to give me nicknames as I have to ability to knock a man twice my size unconscious with one blow. I'm quite modest about it, don't you think.

*Parent's names*: Yelan and Ryuuen

*Siblings*: Now this is the part where you feel really, really sorry for me. I have FOUR older sisters. Their names are as follows: Xie Fa, Feimei, Fuutie, and Fanren.

*Number of candles that appeared on your last birthday cake*: 22, but a sort of friend of mine seems to think it's funny to put trick candles on the cake and it was a lot harder then I had intended it to be. I think that really taught me an important lesson in life. Next year I'm sticking with one candle.

"Weird," Sakura thought to herself aloud as she tried to shake off a feeling of dejavu. She just couldn't help but wonder why that line seemed so familiar

*Date that you regularly blow them out (birthday):* July 13th so it was only a couple of weeks ago. I really don't feel any older. I mean sure as it goes by it gets harder to pick the newspaper off the floor but other than that it doesn't feel any different from 21.

*Pets*: I've got a javamackai monkey called Clow. It's just like the monkey from 'Friends' that Ross had but not. I've also got a dog; she's a ridgeback which my sisters named Amber when they got her for me five years ago.

*Height*: about 6 foot something. I haven't really bothered checking my height much since I got too tall to play on the McDonalds playgrounds.

*Eye colour*: my sisters say Amber, that's why they called my dog that because they say she has the same eyes as me. Myself, I don't really see the resemblance.

*Piercing*: just one stud in the top of my ear, nothing special but damn did that bitch hurt. I don't know how you girls can stand to have two of them done at the same time. You really must enjoy pain.

HAVE YOU EVER...?

*Had the drink Calypso Breeze*? Nope.

*Been in love*? Yeah, that would have to be a no for me too. I don't think I have the time to fall in love; I've always just got so much to do and never enough time to do it in.

Sakura nodded her head and sighed sadly in agreement. She guessed it was the same way for her. She had too much to do just trying to get into Harvard, and to get the right test scores that she didn't have the time to go out looking for love right now, and she wasn't sure she ever would

*Been toilet-papering*? There was just this one time, but you have to swear not to tell anyone that I told you because I'd be in some serious shit if anyone finds out.

THE FUTURE:

*School*: Done with school, I swear it was just about the happiest day of my life when I graduated but the real world is so stressful I almost wish I could go back there.

*Where you want to live*: I've heard Japan is nice but there is just too much going on here for me and I wouldn't be able to leave it all behind without feeling guilty. Where ever I end up it just better be a warm climate, I don't like being cold.

*How Many Kids You Want*: at least one boy, I mean girls are all fine and dandy but I do want at least one heir.

*girl names*: Ying Fa

*boy names*: that's unfair; you picked my second favourite Chinese boy's name (next to my own of course) now what am I supposed to pick?

Sakura blushed and she wasn't sure why. She tried to convince herself that it was because he had picked her name, or at least the Cantonese equivalent of it but deep down she knew for sure that wasn't the reason

*What Kind Of Job you want*: I'm happy how I am. I mean sure I'd like to be somewhere less stressful but this is good. It feels like a piece of my father that I can hold on to as long as I'm here and I feel as though I really am following in his footsteps and in the footsteps he wanted me to follow. It's nice.

*You want to get married*: eventually I guess, I mean how else am I supposed to get my heir?

Sakura could just imagine the way he looked as he wrote this. His cheeky grin and the way it would light up in his amber eyes slightly hidden behind messy chocolate locks.

_'Wait,'_ Sakura thought, _'brown hair? Now where did that come from?'_

WHO:

*Makes you laugh The Most*: Clow that really is one funny monkey.

*Do You Go To For Advice or to talk About Things*: Wei, he's been like a mentor to me since I was a small boy. He's the wisest person I know and I guess I've just always gone to him for advice.

*Who Do You Hate*: I am above hatred; I merely feel an intense disliking towards people whose names will not be disclosed.

*Knows the Most about You*: Mei

*Is Your Best Friend*: Mei or Four-eyes.

*Has It Easier, Guys Or Girls*: I guess you girls do have it easier, I mean you have more clothing options, you can wear clothing for the opposite sex without people calling you names and looking at you oddly and you have certain assets that have complete power over our inferior sex.

WHICH ONE?

*Croutons or Bacon Bits*: croutons. I just don't understand this whole bacon bits business, doesn't it just defeat the purpose of the salad?

*2 doors or 4 (on a car)*: four

*Mr. Pibb or Dr. Pepper*: Dr. Pepper

*Coffee or Ice-cream*: Coffee, or an iced coffee.

*Shampoo or Conditioner*: I don't know, I never checked. To be honest it's really the furthest thing from my mind when I'm in the shower.

Sakura's cheeks turned about ten shades redder for obvious reasons

*Bridges or Tunnels*: tunnels don't know why but definitely tunnels

*One pillow or two*: never really stopped to count my pillows. I'm so tired at the end of the day I'd sleep on anything.

*Adidas or Nike*: All Day I Dream About S . . . Sport, I meant Sport I really did.

*Nike or Reebok*: Nike

*Adidas or Reebok*: Adidas, obviously. We men do love our 'sport'

WORD ASSOCIATION (FIRST THING THAT COMES TO MIND)

*Rock*: Rocket, what can I say? I wanted to be an astronaut when I was little.

*Green*: Greenday had a few good songs I liked

*Wet*: thirsty

*Cry*: boys don't cry!

*Peanut Butter*: this really long word I don't entirely remember that means you're afraid of having peanut butter sticking to the top of you mouth. That counts right?

FAVORITES:

*Salad Dressing*: Ketchup, it can really go with anything. It all seems so much better with a side of ketchup.

*Colour of socks*: the ones with the funny jokes around the ankles, wait that's not a colour is it?

*Memory*: when my dad took me to this park when I was five. I don't entirely remember much of it but it's the clearest memory I have of him before he got really sick.

*toothpaste*: the white stuff?

*Food*: chocolate, definitely chocolate. And Dim Sum. And most definitely not Sweet Potato Jelly.

*Song at the moment*: 'Boys and Girls' by Good Charlotte. It's just so true you can't help but like it. And 'Unwell' by Matchbox 20.

*TV show*: CSI

*Toothbrush*: the first one I pick off the shelf

*Subject in School*: My favourites were PE and Maths, I think.

Sakura screwed up her nose in disapproval. She hated Maths; it really was her most despised subject. Give her some PE equipment and a few foreign language courses any day and she would pull them off flawlessly but Maths was just so complicated and annoying, she was glad she didn't have to take it any more

*Flower*: Chinese Peony

*Colour*: Green

*NON-ALOHOLIC DRINK*: Hot Chocolate.

*Sport to Watch*: I like watching martial arts and soccer, but I'd much rather participate in them. I'm pretty good with a sword, I even won a few competitions when I was younger.

*Country Song*: Mine.

*Sesame Street Character*: Oscar the Grouch, my cousin says he reminds her of me, or was it the other way round?

*Disney Character*: What's wrong with Sleeping Beauty? Actually it's probably better that I don't ask. My favourite was the llama prince that was one cool llama.

*Warner Brothers*: Bugs, what can I say? You can't escape the classics.

RANDOM QUESTIONS

*When was your last hospital check in*: when I had my last inoculations I guess.

*Do you drink*: occasionally.

*How many times did you fail your permit and Drivers License Test?*: never!

Sakura glared at the screen playfully as if she was looking straight into his handsome face and amber eyes. "Show off," she muttered before reading on

*Where do you see yourself in 10 years?*: I don't think about the future much. I just like to live in the here and now and deal with it all when it comes up. That way you can't be disappointed.

*Who is the last person that you got mail from before this one*? Just business stuff, nothing too important, I think.

*Have you ever been convicted of a crime*? None . . . yet.

*Which single store would you choose to max your credit card*? There's antique store in the market place, which has all these amazing artefacts from the dynasties. There are some brilliant swords I would love to have in my collection; I just can't seem to find the time to go there.

*What type of car you drive now*? Black Lexus

*What do you do most often when you are bored*? Don't have the time to get bored, am a very busy man you know.

*Name the person that you are friends with that lives the farthest away from you*: Angelo from South America

*Are You in A Gang or Club*: just one or two

*What Is Your Favourite Kind Of Clothes*: what kind of question is this to ask? Any self-respecting man wouldn't even think about answering such a question! This is a complete and utter outrage!

*Are you Close Minded*: hell yes. Once my minds set on something there's no way anyone can change it and I don't care if I'm wrong. And by the way, I'm never wrong!

*Are You Open Minded*: sometimes.

*Are You a Player*: course not, just ask my two girlfriends. Joking, I don't even have time for one girlfriend let alone two.

*Can u be in love with 2 people at the same time*? No. It doesn't count unless you give someone your whole heart. If there is room in your heart for someone else, then its just not love. I don't know what specifically it is, but in my mind love involves only even, prime numbers and there's only really one number that qualifies.

*Humiliating Moment*: pass.

*Who do you think will respond to this fastest*? Well, seeing as I'm only sending it back as a reply no one I guess.

*Who is the person you sent this to that is least likely to send back*? You

*what time is it now*: sevenish

*who's most likely not going to read this*: you again, you must feel special

*goals for this year*: make more time for the important things in life.

For a long time Sakura just sat staring at her computer screen thinking about this mysterious guy who sends her an email out of the blue.

She just couldn't get her mind to function properly. It was as if it was all still trying to comprehend things that made less sense to her than Tomoyo's questions about murder and manslaughter.

She just couldn't explain this odd feeling she got thinking of the enigmatic Xioa Lang who had replied to what seemed to be a misdirected e-mail. She couldn't understand why her heart was racing, or why her palms were sweating, or why just reading his words made her legs turn to jelly.

She couldn't understand why she was pushing the reply button or why she had typed so many words into the text box below or why she had signed the bottom of her long and confusing e-mail with the words 'Love Sakura'.

Or even why her body seemed to be functioning on her own and she seemed completely unaware of her own actions. Or why her hand had already pushed the cursor onto the send button and her letter was drifting somewhere in cyber space waiting for him look through her words and into her soul.

~to be continued~

How ominous? Next chapter is Eriol which was my absolute favourite to write. As usual I'm like two chapters ahead, but I have also quite suddenly been struck by writers block which seems rather inconvenient but I thought at the very least I should but up this longed for chapter.

Anyway, please review, let me know what you thought about things. I'm writing answers for the main characters (so that only really leaves Eriol and Meilin - and while I'm on the subject I have no idea what to name their parents) so if you want to write one for another character feel free to write it and I'll include it with all proper credit accounted for. Just send it via my profile page and I'll try and slot them in where appropriate.


	4. Madly 'Musing

To start with I just wanted to say that I've only just realized that if I don't put anything on a line then fanfiction deletes it. This whole time I thought that I was leaving big gaps between parts of the story and therefore it all made completely sense when I shifted from one. Anyway, I'm fixing it on this chapter, and if I get the inclination I'll try to do it on the others.

So here it is. Eriol is pretty much based on a Philosophy lecturer I once had who was completely and utterly obsessed with everything Hitchhikers - I think this explains some things. Any quotes are probably from Douglas Adam's himself or at the very least, one of the Hitchhikers books (I think there was just the one quote anyway and that is from the Primary Stage/Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy/the movie (it's really a universal quote)). Also, I wanted to thank everybody for their reviews and everybody who added this story to their favourites. Finally, I just wanted to ask for some help in maybe writing the THINGEE for some of the minor characters - I'm not really familiar enough with a lot of the minor characters to write them convincingly so any help would be much appreciated. With that said, I guess I'll begin.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS. I don't own Hitchhikers. I don't own THINGEE's. I don't own anything else in this that may possibly be owned by anybody . . . except maybe Venn diagrams but I'll have to get back to you on that.

Not What You Think - Madly 'Musing

Syaoran rushed to the computer screen as he had many times before in the past two weeks as the words 'You've got mail' echoed through his house.

Every time he heard those very same words he would drop everything – including a heavy antique paper weight with a wolf sitting under a cherry tree on his foot – just to race to his computer. He didn't care that he had to jump over his couch half the time to do so, or that he had walked – actually more like ran – into the kitchen counter seven times in the last day alone, or that getting to the computer in ten seconds rather than thirty was not going to make it any more likely to be her.

He wanted so badly for it to be her that he was struck with a heart wrenching disappointment when it wasn't her.

Syaoran just couldn't believe how naïve he was being about this whole thing. I mean, why would she reply to an e-mail from some random guy who was replying to an e-mail he was never meant to get in the first place? He knew if he was in her place he wouldn't, but then again, he already had.

Syaoran panted slightly after his sudden burst of energy which meant running from the bathroom to the study. Half his face was still covered in shaving cream, no prizes for guessing what he had been doing at the time or what he was wearing. Nothing but a porcelain white towel for all those who wanted to know.

Anyway, after his fastest yet sprint from the bathroom to the study clocking in at 11.25 seconds Syaoran was disappointed to find that yet again it wasn't from her.

He sighed sadly as he began his lonely walk back to his original task ignoring the computer as it repeated the same phrase in its soulless voice. After about 55 e-mails from someone else he wasn't going to check this time, he was already too discouraged to check twice in the span of a minute.

Syaoran carefully finished shaving and once dressed he finally went back to check up on the email that came in a few minutes earlier only to find that it was the one he was waiting for all along.

Sakura had replied and he couldn't think of anything that could have him more happy as he read through her essay length e-mail. That was of course until he came to the end of the e-mail and he couldn't help but smile.

_'Love Sakura,'_ Syaoran thought to himself. _'How can two simple words have such an effect on me? How can she, some mystery girl I have never met, have such an effect on me?'_

Syaoran sighed happily as he began typing his reply email unable to think about anything but the goddess that would receive it in the near future.

TELL US ABOUT YOU

What time is it? The time, my friends, is not applicable. It is merely an idea that you have been conditioned to accept as monotonous, restricted reality. "All time is an illusion; lunch time doubly so . . ."

*Name*: Eriol Hiiragizawa of the Hiiragizawa's from that place with the tree . . . you know.

*Nicknames*: Eli, I'm not sure where it came from but it is apparently very popular

*Parent's Names*: Yue and Ruby (A/N: I was desperate)

*Siblings*: Bouyah! Only child ness rocks! You get spoiled by your parents and spend you entire childhood getting everything you want from everyone around you. And that's why I plan to have a biggish family. No child of mine is going to be subjected to that kind of lifestyle.

*Number of candles that appeared on your last birthday cake*: I've made the conscious decision not to have a birthday cake (in spite of my fondness for all kinds of cake) for the next few years so as to avoid candles and so as to safe guard myself against any attempts of vengeance. I think things worked out for the best.

*Date that you regularly blow them out (birthday):* Oh, I get it now. That was your subtle way of asking how old I am, wasn't it Mr. Quiz Master? Well if you must know I'm 22, and my birthday is March 23.

*Pets*: You know, those dogs are mine by association. I had a pet, for a while at least, but I kept losing it so Tomoyo made me give it away. I'm going to miss that Iguana.

*Height*: I always find it interesting that people tend to give their height in inches in spite of America being the only country not to accept the metric system and all its glory. I'm about 182 cm and for those of you wondering it's about 6 ft.

*Eye colour*: Dazzlingly blue, don't you think Mr. Quiz Master? Oh go on you.

*Piercing*: The only holes in my body are the ones that were there when I was born.

HAVE YOU EVER...?

*Had the drink Calypso Breeze*? Yes, a bit too fruity for my tastes, but I guess some people like it that way. I was never much a fan of pineapple juice.

*Been in love*? Oh, how does the love of my life scorn me? Oh my breaking heart. How coulds't thou do this to me? Dost it not pain thee to say it? Oh love, why dost thou abuseth me so?

*Been toilet-papering*? I swear I only did it once after that. Ok, maybe there was that other time and yesterday but that wasn't a real house.

THE FUTURE:

*School*: would you believe that Oxford let me in? I mean me of all people.

*Where you want to live*: Wherever Tomoyo goes, that's where I want to be. Oh, my sweet, I would follow thee to the ends of the earth.

*How Many Kids You Want*: At least six.

*Girl names*: Aerial, Sakura, and Ra . . . wait, why am I even writing this? Did you not read Tomoyo's list Mr. Quiz Master sir? I have no say in the names of my children and it's a fact I must face sooner or later.

*Boy names*: I'm hoping she'll permit me an Eriol Junior, but at least some of the names she had down weren't too bad.

*What Kind Of Job you want*: I'd love to be teacher. I'm not sure why, but I think I'd actually be good at that. Better still, a Philosophy Lecturer or English Professor. I'd be perfect for the part.

*You want to get married*: If that wasn't a hint then I don't know what is. I shall refrain from answering this question just to spite you my sweet.

WHO:

*Makes you laugh The Most*: Everybody and everything. You are all equals in the Venn diagram of my joviality.

*Do You Go To For Advice or to talk About Things*: Myself. I give some excellent advice you know, but nobody ever seems to appreciate it.

*Who Do You Hate*: I have reached a stage of enlightenment where to deal with my anger I simply ensure that the feelings mutual. If you hate me, I probably hated you first.

*Knows The Most about You*: No one, I'm a secret. A man of mystery even. A riddle wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a puzzle wrapped in a conundrum wrapped in . . . Fine, Tomoyo it is but only if she admits that I know the most about her too.

*Is Your Best Friend*: Tomoyo of course, and not just because she's looming behind me as I write this. *waits for Tomoyo to leave the room* Yeah man, it's you.

*Has It Easier, Guys or Girls*: Guys, I've seen what it takes to make you look like that. It's not pretty and you wouldn't recognise them without it . . .

WHICH ONE?

*Croutons or Bacon Bits*: I finally worked out what this question was about. I always thought it was weird having bacon bits in salad, but its not about salad is it? It's about soup and bacon bits are apparently very acceptable in soup as opposed to being rather ironic in salad. Either way I'd still pick croutons, all I'm saying is that the questions not as stupid as I once thought it was. (A/N: I was tempted to put something in here about it being kosher because he seems the type to be Jewish but decided not to)

*2 doors or 4 (on a car)*: How many doors on an SUV?

Mr. Pibb or Dr. Pepper*: Well one of them is a doctor and the other is only a mister so obviously the doctors going to win given his qualifications. I find Dr. Pepper highly qualified for serving me beverages although to be honest I don't really like the taste of either.

*Coffee or Ice-cream*: The answer to this really depends on the skill of the barista and the flavour of the icecream. Is it hokey pokey? Please say its Goody-Goody Gumdrops.

*Shampoo or Conditioner*: I think its one of that two in one kind. Not that I know what conditioner is or anything.

*Bridges or Tunnels*: Brunnels. Now I'm not saying that they exist, but if they did, don't you reckon they'd be way cooler than those freakin' tridges?

*One pillow or two*: Two and I am not a pussy. There isn't anything under there, and if there was I'm sure it would have killed itself by now.

*Adidas or Nike*: Adidas, I'm not going to say it, but I think you know why.

*Nike or Reebok*: Nike, you know it comes from the ancient Greek word meaning . . . I forget but I'm sure it was really important.

*Adidas or Reebok*: I go back to my first choice here. I think you all know why. Yeah, Reebok's a girly brand.

WORD ASSOCIATION (FIRST THING THAT COMES TO MIND)

*Rock*: Pro-wrestling. As in the Rock. Or as he is now commonly known as these days, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson.

*Green*: Grass, and by grass I mean the stuff that animals eat, not the illegal kind before anybody misconstrues and tries to arrest my ass. Who do you think I am? Harry Pothead? Just cos I wear glasses and talk in riddles. Geez people, talk about getting the wrong idea.

*Wet*: Rain, that stuff that gives life to grass. The legal kind. The other kind tends to use hydroponic systems, that while still essentially relying on rain for their sustenance, the causal chain is much longer and not particularly relevant and I am suddenly starting to understand a little bit of why so many people seem to think that I am on drugs.

*Cry*: Baby

*Peanut Butter*: Paddington. I'm not sure why it makes me think of him, cos I'm sure his vice was marmalade.

FAVORITES:

*Salad Dressing*: What's wrong with plain old Mayonnaise? I mean what's with all these fancy new kinds, though I must admit I do like Ranch dressing.

*Colour of socks*: Black

*Memory*: Remember that time with the sheep? And you were like woah, and I was like huh? And then you were all . . . ok maybe it's just me.

*Toothpaste*: The three-in-one kind. I do like to economise with hygiene, and I'm not even sure what the three things are it's supposed to do.

*Food*: I'm going to say sushi, and not because I'm trying to be funny or something, but because I actually do like sushi and am not specially partial to any particular type. And yes, Mr. Quiz Master, I know you thought that I was going to say sweets here but that's not so much of a food as a food group and not so much of a food group as an essential part of my Eriol-ness.

*Song at the moment*: Darkness 'I Believe in a Thing Called Love'.

*TV show*: The Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy, although I did prefer the radio serial.

*Toothbrush*: The three headed kind or the kind with the tongue scraper on the back.

*Subject in School*: Philosophy, it makes me all teary eyed just thinking about it.

*Flower*: Orchards.

*Colour*: Now, I really tried here, but there are only so many words to describe the colour black and only one of them was really any good. And so, my favourite colour is . . . Black. Although 'Onyx' is quite a good one. And I know that black isn't technically a colour – philosophically speaking it is the absorption of all colour which makes it not so much a single colour but all colours – but I googled myself and apparently that is in fact my favourite colour. And Tomoyo, darling, having black as your favourite colour doesn't automatically make you Emo, although I suspect some of my nesting habits may.

*NON-ALOHOLIC DRINK*: Apple juice.

*Sport to Watch*: Is cheerleading a sport?

*Country Song*: I'm starting to think that maybe this is actually asking for a song done by a country artist, as opposed to a national anthem. For anthems I'd have to go with the Royal Britannia ditty, even if it isn't the 'official' anthem, or even the 'non-official' anthem, but boy is it catchy. For country song by country artist I'd have to go with that ditty about the walking boots – that counts right?

*Sesame Street Character*: Definitely Count. I was always so impressed by his unique sense of style.

*Disney Character*: I'm a bit of a traditionalist here so I'm going to have to go with Donald Duck.

*Warner Brothers*: And now, in distinct contrast, my favourite Warner Bro's character is Daffy Duck. I like the way his head spins around when you shoot him LOL.

RANDOM QUESTIONS

*When was your last hospital check in*: I don't remember but that doesn't mean it wasn't recently.

*Do you drink*: only when I'm thirsty. Damn my mortal body, so many needs! If only I could go without liquid and water.

*How many times did you fail your permit and Drivers License Test?*: Once, but don't tell Tomoyo. I've got her believing I did it in one go and so far it seems to be working.

*Where do you see yourself in 10 years?*: About five steps to the left.

*Who is the last person that you got mail from before this one*? Just a nasty letter from Sports Illustrated. They said they'll revoke my subscription if I don't stop sending them the joke about the elephant in the microwave. These people have no sense of humour.

*Have you ever been convicted of a crime*? Nothing I care to admit to.

*Which single store would you choose to max your credit card*? The second had book shop around the corner. They have a first edition, in near mint condition, of the first Hitch Hikers book. It's practically priceless.

*What type of car you drive now*? Not that I actually end up driving it much, but when I do drive it's my SUV. I do love that car.

*What do you do most often when you are bored*? Think about driving my car. Philosophise about the end of the world. Re-read 'The Restaurant at the End of the Universe' in order to verify philosophical hypothesis'. That sort of cheery thing.

*Name the person that you are friends with that lives the farthest away from you*: Everyone. Ohhhhh, you're never too far away!!!!

*Are You in A Gang or Club*: Yes, but it's the kind of secret club that I'm not allowed to tell you about. Oh no, I've said too much.

*What Is Your Favourite Kind Of Clothes*: Ralph Laurens new fall line. Not that I know specifics or anything. Page 4 of the catalogue, you'll see what I mean.

*Are you Close Minded*: I'm closed minded about being closed minded.

*Are You Open Minded*: Yeah, closed minded people suck!

*Are You a Player*: Yes, I'm a player of many things. Of sports, or board games, of video games. A player indeed!

*Can u be in love with 2 people at the same time*? God, how could you? It's enough work just to keep one of them in check, imagine having two. Who would have the time or energy to be in love with two women at the same time?

*Humiliating Moment*: You remember, that time with the sheep and you were like woah and I was like huh and . . . never mind.

*Who do you think will respond to this fastest*? Still waiting on Naoko.

*Who is the person you sent this to that is least likely to send back*? You, whoever you are, I doubt you'll reply. Damn piss head.

*what time is it now*: Time to party, that's what time it is. It's party time. Wooh!

*who's most likely not going to read this*: Blind people and people who don't like to read the crazed writings of lunatics. I pity those blind people, who on the other hand, do enjoy reading the crazed ramblings of mad men and are unable to do so. This is for you man!

*goals for this year*: have crazed writings taken out in Braille. Have a dictionary of Eriol-isms published – it should be a hit. Will also be available in Braille and audio book form narrated by William Shatner and Tori Spelling.

~ to be continued ~

I am suddenly aware of the fact that there isn't really much story to this chapter and that most of the word count is taken up by Eriol's made ramblings. Although, it's still shorter than Takashi (I was inspired) so that's something. I think I'm making good progress on this story. I've pretty much writer the last chapter (bar the epilogue, just to bring things to a nice close and bring it all back down after the climax) and it's all really a matter of getting to that point which isn't too bad.

So please, all of you review to tell me how good I am to actually update a story twice within the same month. I haven't done that since my first epic so it really is more incredible than you realize at first.


	5. Feeling Sentimental

May I have you're attention - I've almost finished writing this fic (only a few chapters left to be posted) and before I do I'd like your opinion on whether or not you would like an epilogue. No need to answer straight away, although it is clearly something you might want to keep in mind when you read the final chapter which will definitely be up by mid march.

DISCLAIMER: I totally don't own like CCS.

Not What You Think - Feeling Sentimental

Sakura smiled as the words 'You've Got Mail' chorused harmoniously through her apartment.

It was certainly the most beautiful sound she had ever heard; without a doubt. In fact, she could hardly remember hating the dastardly machine as much as she had profusely sworn in the not too distant past. Those three small words had never been as sweet as they were now proclaiming a new message from Xiao Lang.

Sakura raced across the room to her computer, dropping her bags and coat to the floor as she went, not wanting to waste a precious second ensuring that these things were put in their proper place. She opened her inbox, pleasantly surprised to find four emails awaiting her attention, a couple of them perhaps more urgent that the latest message. But in spite of this urgency - without giving a thought to any of the others - her curser waved across Syaoran's email with nervous anticipation.

She was filled with a warm glow as she read his name, as she read her named typed by his fingers. She giggled as she read his words, smiling to herself the whole time.

His sisters (although, thankfully, only two of them this time) had been trying to set him up again. Fanren's sister-in-law's best friend's cousin had been invited to a 'casual' dinner party "to make up the numbers", and then spent the whole night trying to touch him inappropriately.

Sakura cringed inwardly as she was overcome by an incredible feeling of jealousy at the thought of anyone other than her touching him in anyway shape of from. But that was quickly overcome by another feeling – envy.

Sakura Kinomoto was actually envious of Fanren's sister-in-law's best friend's cousin. She wished she could be her instead. She wished she could be invited to parties where Syaoran was forced to sit next to her, so she could hold his hand and play with his hair. Or maybe just being in the same room would be enough.

She just wanted to be near him and right now it felt like they were on opposite sides of the world. They were antipodeans in a terrible way.

_'This is getting insane,'_ Sakura thought to herself. _'I'm starting to plan my day around an email. And now I'm fantasizing about holding hands and having long walks in the rain with a guy I haven't even met.'_

Sakura sighed quietly to herself. _'But I bet he has really warm hands.'_

An obnoxious trill from the computer interrupted her train of thought, saving her from other such revelations.

_"**Good evening – or whatever time of day it happens to be where you are (time zones confuse me) -**"_ the message blinked flirtatiously like the saucy little message tone that it was. _"**Fancy seeing you in these parts.**"_

Sakura blushed as the source of her ever so confusing thoughts appeared online, then bowed her head to try and cover her blush as though he could somehow tell from his computer screen miles away that she was blushing. (A/N: I know that he could tell if they did a video chat and stuff, but them not doing video chat may be vital for the plot – haven't made up my mind yet where this is going so I'm just not putting it in for now in order to keep my options open).

_"**Hi,**"_ Sakura typed awkwardly, tentatively finishing with a cleverly designed smiley face. _"**:)**"_.

_"**And how are we?**"_ Syaoran asked, pressing on, somewhat bemused by her sudden economy of language considering the way she wrote her emails. But on the other hand, there was a certain preciseness about her emails, as though every word had been laboured over for hours to convey a particular purpose.

_"**We are good,**"_ Sakura replied. _"**And you?**"_

If Times New Roman had been able to convey any sense of the feelings Sakura was wrestling with as she wrote those five short words, it would probably look something like this:

_#W_e&**a**R**e****g**o-O**D_A_****_n_d**_%y_**o**U?

If the two had been engaged in a face to face conversation her voice and mannerisms would have betrayed her nerves. Her voice alone would have given it all away; all strangled and sharp, going up in all the wrong places.

As things are instead the way they are and not such as described above, the text betrayed nothing except for the inference that might be made from the words alone.

_"**This is a bit awkward, isn't it?**"_ Syaoran deduced expertly.

_"**A little,**"_ Sakura typed back, breathing a sigh of relief. _"**It's just so strange to be having an actual conversation with you in real time. I'm still getting over the shock.**"_

_"**Well perhaps we should sort of just ease into it with inane conversation,**"_ Syaoran suggested wisely. He paused while he thought of a suitable ice breaker before sending the next message line. _"**So, how about that crazy weather?**"_

Sakura answered thoughtfully. _"**Your weather or my weather?**"_

_"**Good point.**"_

_"**Actually there's something I've been meaning to ask you about,**" _Syaoran began as a thought came to mind. _"**I feel like we've just been dancing around this for weeks, not mentioning it, but I think it needs to be mentioned and I need you to be honest about it.**"_

_'Oh no,'_ Sakura thought to herself. _'He can't have worked it out. He can't know.'_

_"**I just have to ask you . . . what is it about Sleeping Beauty?**"_

Well here it is. I know I'm not usually the kind to get in on this sort of thing, but I figure seeing as I've received almost twelve of these crazy thingees that there is obviously some kind of demand out there for my answers and it is only fair that I give them to you. So here you go.

TELL US ABOUT YOU

What time is it? It's about 7 am and this thing better not take longer than twenty minutes. I've got an appointment to get my hair done at 8 across town and I'm not sure how to use the email on my blackberry when Luke isn't around to explain it to me.

*Name*: Meilin Rae-Walker

*Nicknames*: Mei and that's it ok.

*Parent's Names*: Does Meilin even have parents?

*Siblings*: Not technically, but me and Syaoran have grown up so close together that we're practically twins. You should have seen us growing up doing the martial arts competitions together. We were unbeatable.

*Number of candles that appeared on your last birthday cake*: 20, although of course there weren't really twenty of them, but obviously the question isn't intended to be literal. I can't believe that I'm the baby of the group.

*Date that you regularly blow them out (birthday):* March 25 which isn't that far away and is very important as I'm turning 21 and I fully expect all of you to wish me happy birthday when I come to visit you closer to the time. And you all better be getting me presents. Especially you Eriol after the stunt you tried to pull. And no, I will not being having twenty one candles, especially if Eriol is going to be around.

*Pets*: I've got a black cat called Spinel Sun who I kind of inherited from Eriol. Do not ask me why I have his cat, but I do and I've never really thought about it until now why I ended up with his cat. I suspect this may have something to do with Tomoyo's dogs.

*Height*: 5'7". Score. That makes me the tallest. I'm taller than both of you.

*Eye colour*: Like reddish brownish. Ruby if you insist (and by you I mean Tomoyo and by insist I mean verbally assualt me until I agree).

*Piercing*: I've got four in my ears (all in the lobes) and my tongue. Almost all of them stemming from my rebellious youth, but I'm technically still a youth so there's no harm in keeping them.

HAVE YOU EVER...?

*Had the drink Calypso Breeze*? I suspect that I have, the problem being that I was probably already too drunk at the time to remember. It seems like the kind of thing you would drink when you were drunk.

*Been in love*? There's always my wonderful Luke. At the very least I love his ability to programme the VCR and other more complicated devices like the washing machine – apparently its smart sensing or something but I still haven't worked it out.

*Been toilet-papering*? Do I need to mention my rebellious youth again? And by the way Tomoyo, I really am sorry about that time with the shaving cream, although I thought we were older at the time.

THE FUTURE:

*School*: not applicable.

*Where You Want To Live*: if I could pick any place in the world I'd want my own private island in the Caribbean, where I could be queen of the land and boss everybody around. I'd call it something imposing just to make sure nobody visited uninvited, but it would otherwise be the most perfect place to be.

*How Many Kids You Want*: Don't get me started on kids. I've always maintained that I never wanted children, but I've been feeling very cluckish of late. Do you think that means something?

*Girl names*: Like I said, I've actually been thinking about this lately and I've come up with two names that I adore. The first is Calliope (which is appropriately Luke's grandmother's name) and Adelaida.

*Boy names*: I don't think I want boys.

*What Kind Of Job You Want*: When I was little I was going to be an acrobat and join the circus when I grew up. Someday's I still long for the circus life, but I'm not sure I was ever cut out for it.

*You Want To Get Married*: completely unnecessary question.

WHO:

*Makes you laugh The Most*: I agree with Tomoyo on this one. Saku is positively hilarious.

*Do You Go To For Advice or to talk About Things*: Saku most of the time, although she is responsible for some of the worst advice I have gotten in my life which makes me wonder why I still rely on her words of wisdom. I will never forget that god awful perm you talked me into getting. It was the worst week of my life.

*Who Do You Hate*: the hairdresser involved in the above mentioned incident. And people who mistreat animals for the purpose of entertainment, but that's technically part of my job description.

*Knows the Most about You*: All those reading this thingee. I feel that it has enlightened you all equally to the inner workings of my mind.

*Is Your Best Friend*: Tomoyo and Sakura.

*Has It Easier, Guys or Girls*: Girls.

WHICH ONE?

*Croutons or Bacon Bits*: croutons, as I suspect that vegetarianism is also worked into my job description. Although I haven't been able to eat pigs since that class trip we had to the farm.

*2 doors or 4 (on a car)*: Four doors. It's just so much more convenient.

Mr. Pibb or Dr. Pepper*: Neither.

*Coffee or Ice-cream*: coffee.

*Shampoo or Conditioner*: This question does not make sense. You can't have conditioner without shampoo, and most people just use both anyway. How can you have a preference here?

*Bridges or Tunnels*: Bridges. They just seem more logical to me.

*One pillow or two*: Two. I think I used to be a one pillow kind of girl, but once you go for two it's just like one won't satisfy you anymore.

*Adidas or Nike*: Adidas, but it has nothing to do with that before you start with the innuendo.

*Nike or Reebok*: Reebok, I guess. Hmmm . . . never realised before that I didn't like Nike.

*Adidas or Reebok*: Adidas . . .

WORD ASSOCIATION (FIRST THING THAT COMES TO MIND)

*Rock*: a stone wall.

*Green*: Ocean

*Wet*: Rain.

*Cry*: Albrecht Durrer. Don't ask.

*Peanut Butter*: Nutter.

FAVORITES:

*Salad Dressing*: Balsamic vinegar. It's nice and simple.

*Colour of socks*: Do people seriously have a favourite sock colour? I mean, most of the time I wear tights anyway, but when I do wear socks, I'm usually the only one who can see them so the colour never really struck me as being important.

*Memory*: My first visit to Japan. I thought you guys were completely insane. And I still maintain that my first impression of you guys was correct. Especially you Eriol and your psycho cat, which is currently begging for doggy treats and can't seem to make up its mind as to what kind of creature it is from day to day.

*Toothpaste*: the one with those tiny breath freshening strips.

*Food*: Spinach and feta filo cases. I got the recipe from Top Chef and they are seriously to die for.

*Song at the moment*: Linkin Parks 'Bleed it Out', although I felt the video was a little tired. I mean, they've had some pretty cool video's in the past like the 'Breaking the Habit' video with the anime stuff and even the 'One Step Closer' one which way too Kornish for my tastes but still quite 'avant-garde ' and imaginative, and the 'In the End' which I quite liked and is probably one of my favourite songs of all time. But the point is that I was kind of disappointed with the video for this, I think they really could have done something more with it.

*TV show*: America's Next Top (Heroine Addicted) Model. There's nothing quite like a good cat fight.

*Toothbrush*: the sonic ones. Toothbrushes are so technical these days.

*Subject in School*: I think my favourites were always Music and PE, probably because I was so darn good at it.

*Flower*: the Lotus flower.

*Colour*: red.

*NON-ALOHOLIC DRINK*: A virgin screw driver, and in case anyone was wondering, that is OJ.

*Sport to Watch*: Poker. Hey it's on ESPN so that makes it a sport (even if it is ESPN 2).

*Country Song*: 'Achy Breaky Heart'

*Sesame Street Character*: Grover.

*Disney Character*: Zazu from 'The Lion King'. I do love Rowan Atkinson. If you've ever seen the 'Hell' skit, you'll know why.

*Warner Brothers*: Brain from 'Pinky and the Brain'. Looking at this I seem to have a thing for the evil 'lets take over the world' characters. Strange.

RANDOM QUESTIONS

*When was your last hospital check in*: like a year ago I think. You'll have to check with my health care professional.

*Do You Drink*: whenever possible ;)

*How many times did you fail your permit and Drivers License Test?*: Never thank you very much.

*Where do you see yourself in 10 years?*: I'll tell you when I get there.

*Who is the last person that you got mail from before this one*? Notification from FaceBook. Apparently I have four new friend invites, ten new applications and three nudges waiting me. OoOo . . . someone sent me a PinaColada. Will have to send them back something nice.

*Have you ever been convicted of a crime*? Never convicted but I'm sure I've committed my fair share.

*Which single store would you choose to max your credit card*? A shoe store.

*What type of car you drive now*? This big giant one called a train. Yes I have my licence, but everyone I know drives like a complete moron so there's no way I'm getting on the road with those lunatics around. I've almost been hit by a car twice on the pavement!

*What do you do most often when you are bored*? FaceBook. *nudge*

*Name the person that you are friends with that lives the farthest away from you*: Everyone!

*Are You in A Gang or Club*: Totally. I'm so hard. I just joined a new group on Facebook called PAPETA. Very educational.

*What Is Your Favourite Kind Of Clothes*: Shoes. Shoes are clothes. Sort of.

*Are you Close Minded*: Maybe just a tad, but some times you have to be.

*Are You Open Minded*: On occasion.

*Are You A Player*: Hell yeah! ;)

*Can u be in love with 2 people at the same time*? I don't think you can be in love with two people at the same time, but I'm not one of those people who believe you can only love one person in your life. I'm a strong believer in transference in a zero-sum kind of way.

*Humiliating Moment*: Don't know, haven't really thought about it.

*Who do you think will respond to this fastest*? As far as I know I'm the last of them so I guess this is it.

*Who is the person you sent this to that is least likely to send back*?

*what time is it now*: it is 7:21 therefore I am now slightly late and have no time to be quippy.

*who's most likely not going to read this*: None of you because I can just tell you're all sitting on the edge of your seats awaiting my reply.

*goals for this year*: to overcome my shoe addiction or alternatively, buy more shoes.

~ to be continued ~

I couldn't help myself - I had to marry Meilin off. I just find her so much more likable when she isn't competing with Sakura for Syaoran's affection (I suspect that is probably also why Yukito is absent from pretty much all of my fics unless he is somehow vital to the story itself) and so by hooking her off with some random (Luke (Sky) Walker because I felt like being ironic) I was better able to include her. I still suspect that this comes under the 'Die For Our Ship' category but I'm not too big a fan on competition.

Right, only one more THINGE to go. I have got one written for Touya, but it's used in another fic by way of epilogue and therefore more a device for letting you know that things turned out happily ever after than anything satirical (it's in Three Small Words if you're interested, but it is a T+N fic with only the tiniest little hint at S+S so I'll forgive you if you're not). If anyone is interested in making THIINGE's for any of the other characters please do send them to me and I'll throw them in.

With that said, please review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update . . .


	6. Revelations of Sorts

I forgot to mention last chapter that I am so over alliterations, so no more alliterations. Again, please let me know if you want an epilogue - if you do it shouldn't take me too much to pump one out (I do have something in mind if you want it). Thanks to everyone who reviewed. There isn't a thingee in this one cos I'm saving Yamazaki's for later.

Discliamer: I think you already know how this goes by now . . .

Not What You Think - Revelations of Sorts

"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled happily as she wrapped her best friend in a hug. "Oh Sakura I've missed you so much. Boys are such bad company sometimes."

Sakura giggled as she hugged her best friend back, glad to see her almost sister once again. It seemed like ages since she had last seen the pair (for Eriol was there as well). It was almost 4 months since she last saw Tomoyo. Two and half months since that first fateful email, but of course, this is only tangentially relevant.

"Sakura, you look amazing," Tomoyo commented, holding Sakura at arms length so she could get a good look at her.

Sakura fingered her hair gingerly, explaining to Tomoyo that she had just got a new hair cut, but Tomoyo was not convinced. "No, it's not," Tomoyo replied, eyeing her almost suspiciously. "There's something else."

Tomoyo walked a slow circle around Sakura, sizing her up from every possible angle. There was something, there was definitely something . . . but what? It was something big, but it couldn't be . . . could it?

"It's a boy," Tomoyo said suddenly, coming to a halt right in front of Sakura. "You're . . ." she began trying to find the right words to explain the difference, "you're glowing."

"No," Sakura said quickly the look on her face betraying her words. She looked like a child who had just been found with their hand in the cookie jar. "That's just . . . incongruous . . . it's just . . . no," she stuttered ineloquently gesturing frantically.

"It's a boy," Tomoyo said again, happier this time and more sure of it. At first she hadn't really known what she thought but now she was sure of it. The way Sakura was getting so flustered and the look on her face and had clinched. There was a boy and clearly not just any boy.

"Come," she said handing her jacket which she had had folded over her arm off to Eriol as she dragged Sakura away. "We have to go get manicures and you have to tell me everything."

"You're gonna think I'm stupid or something," Sakura said as they sat side by side at the manicurist. "I think I'm stupid. Actually forget it. I don't want to hear you tell me its stupid because then it really will be stupid and then it will all be over, because it will have to be over and . . ."

Tomoyo cut her off quickly before she forgot to breathe. "Sakura whatever it is it can't be stupid," she said reassuringly, putting her hand softly on top of Sakura's. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know," Sakura said with a sigh, readjusting her position on her seat, "but you have to promise not to say its stupid even if it is because I don't want it to be over, not if I can help it. Just promise not to ruin this for me."

"Promise."

"Ok," Sakura began, taking a deep reassuring breath, "but I'm not sure you're going to like it . . . you see, there's this guy and we write each other emails and he writes like a poet. We tell each other everything . . . he knows everything there is to know about me and I feel as though I know his very soul," she continued, shaking her head because she knew that she wasn't making a word of sense.

"The thing is," she said finally, drawing out the moment because here was the stupid part, "I don't know what he looks like or where he lives or even his full name but I feel as though I've known him my whole life and . . ."

She paused, not wanting to say it aloud – not wanting to make it real.

Tomoyo sat there staring at her, mouth ajar. For once she was speechless.

"And what?" the manicurist asked she too staring at Sakura, enraptured by the story.

Sakura sighed bowing her head. "I think I'm falling in love with him," she said quietly not looking up to meet either of their eyes.

Tomoyo let out a breath she had subconsciously been holding.

"Well?" Sakura asked after Tomoyo had been silent for quite some time.

"Well what?" Tomoyo asked in reply with a soft shrug.

"Well don't you have anything to say?" Sakura replied, looking at her best friend imploringly.

"I'm not really sure what I can say," Tomoyo replied, still quite shocked. "I mean, I know I said it was a boy but I wasn't expecting . . ." she trailed of as she saw the look of sadness on her friends face. "Oh no Sakura, I didn't mean that in a bad way. This is good, not ideal, but still very good. And there is nothing stupid about it. And I'm so happy for you."

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly, "because I just don't know. I feel wretched thinking about it and how awkward this whole situation is, but when I'm sitting there reading his emails or chatting on line all I can think about is him and as stupid as it is, it seems perfect.

"But now I have no idea what to do."

"Well there's only one thing for it," Tomoyo told her which received rather quizzical glance from Sakura. "Well you guys have to meet and once he sees how gorgeous you are he'll have no choice but to fall head over heals in love with our Sakura-chan, I mean, if he isn't already."

"Oh no, I couldn't," Sakura stuttered, her eyes filling with fear. "What if he doesn't? What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"What if he does?" Tomoyo replied giving her a knowing looking.

Sakura stopped for an instant her voice and manner getting very faraway.

"I think that scares me even more."

~ to be continued ~

Sorry if this is a bit short but I wanted to spread things out a little in sort of a real time kind of way. Next chapter is one of my favourites. Only 5 chapters to go (6 if you want that epilogue) which is actually more than I expected this story to get to. Please review because it keeps my spirits up in these tough times ahead. For some bizaar reason I've had the urge to start a new fic (two in fact, but I think there are enough S+S fics out there without my throwing another in - if anyone is interested, there's a movie called 'This Could be the Night' which would make an excellent AU fic) and so begins the long ordeal again.


	7. It Would Be Her

Right, so first thing I wanted to do was get my right of reply out of the way

**Mrs. Radcliffe13:** Thanks for apparently being the only person who reads the authors note, and thus your word is now law and there will be an Epilogue! I am trying to work on longer chapters . . . this one is longer than the last one, and very sweet.

**purple_hearts10:** I guess I have to explain myself a bit. Yes I know the thingee's are damn annoying, and I'm sure most of you don't care a jot about any of the other characters but that's the stories gimic and I am very committed to my gimic's (I wrote a 36 chapter story with a song in the middle of every chapter because I was committed to the idea of 'Pokemon the Musical' - these were also noted as being annoying, but I would not give them up). Secondly, the nitty gritty of internet romances is very difficult to write - most conversations are over extremely mundane things and it's hard to get right so I chickened out and skipped the nitty gritty and jumped a bit. The fact that they're soul mates and they practically fell in love over that first email does make it easy.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and everybody who added this to their favourites or story alerts - for all your good work you get . . . this chapter . . .

DISCLAIMER: If I owned CCS you would not be reading this here, you would be watching it on TV or reading it in a manga. I think the rest is self explanatory.

Not What You Think - It Would Be Her

_"**I finally figured it out**," _Syaoran typed into the box and pressed send.

_"**Figured what out?**"_ she asked willing herself to remain calm, knowing that he probably hadn't figured out what she thought he had figured out. She knew now that he just had a way of saying things that made her think for a second that he knew, only to find out it was something else completely. It was so assertive and sure that her first thought was always 'how could he know?' followed by 'not again Sakura'.

"How does it go?" she thought to herself aloud. She had tried to explain it to Tomoyo and in response her friend had reminded her of a song that was in some old musical.

_"He smiles like he knows all the thoughts in my head;_

_He talks like he thought of them first."_

_"**The word,**" _he replied, unaware that Sakura was breathing a steady sigh of relief. _"**Arachibutyrophobia – the fear of having peanut butter stuck to the roof of your mouth.**"_

_"**It still doesn't count**," _Sakura wrote in reply.

"**_Awwwwwwww,_**_" _he whined playfully followed by an appropriate emoticon. _"**What if I bribe you?**"_

_"**Depends what you'll give me . . . :?**"_

Syaoran thought for a moment, but he knew exactly what to give her.

_"**A dozen red roses,**"_ he replied. _"**1. ~` 2. ~` 3. ~` 4. ~` 5. ~` 6. ~` 7. ~` 8. ~` 9. ~` 10. ~` 11. ~` 12. ~`**" (A/N: for some reason it won't let me use the 'at' symbol so you'll all just have to imagine it)_

_"**Oh Xiao-kun you shouldn't have,**" _she giggled in reply. _"**11 would have been enough,**"_ she said, returning the spare.

_"**So it counts now?**"_ he asked hopefully.

_"**No it still doesn't count,**" _she replied, grinning cheekily even though she knew that he couldn't see it. _"**But thank you for the roses ;?**"_

"Xiao Lang!" a voice called in the real world, making a huge rackus as she pushed open his front door. "Xiao Lang I have news," Meilin cried chirpily as she walked into his house.

Syaoran sighed ruefully, sad that Meilin's arrival meant he had to put an end to his time with Sakura.

_"**My cousin has just arrived with news,**" _he typed, trying somehow to convey how much he wanted to stay there with her, even though he was about to say goodbye.

_"**What sort of news?**" _she replied.

_"**I don't know,**"_ he replied. _"**But if I'm perfectly honest, I'd much rather forget about her news and keep talking to you."**_

Sakura blushed madly at a computer many miles away. _"**Same time tomorrow?**" _she offered helpfully and hopefully. They had worked out a sort of rhythm mostly consisting of the two planning their days around a one hour conversation over messenger.

_"**Definitely,**" _he replied, sadly unable to convey through the simple medium of text just how much he meant it. _"**Don't be late.**"_

_"**Never**"_

"Well, cousin?" Meilin asked, interrupting him as he signed off his account. "Don't you want to hear this news?"

"Go on Mei," he replied forcing a little excitement into his voice as he turned around on his swivel chair to face her. "You have my attention?" he added drolly.

"Well if you're going to be like that," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw c'mon Meilin," he said feeling guilty. He took a few steps towards her to try and somehow convey his interest, non-existent as it was, somehow sensing that it was very important to her that he were told. "What's your news?"

"Eriol and Tomoyo are engaged!" she cried excitedly, almost unable to contain herself. "Isn't this the best news?!"

_'I had to leave Sakura for this,'_ he thought ruefully, immediately feeling guilty because Eriol was one of his closest friends and he really was happy for him once he got past the part of being annoyed at Meilin for wrenching him away from his Sakura.

"I didn't think he had it in him," Syaoran replied, smiling through his guilt.

"Anyway," Meilin continued bouncing happily around the room, "Tomoyo and Eriol are in Tomoeda right now so they're having an engagement party and they wanted to know how soon we could get there . . ."

"I'll go check my diary," he said, heading towards his bedroom where he kept his organizer. He knew there was some important work going on for the next month or so that he may not be able to tear himself away from even for a day, but he also knew that Meilin would not be convinced unless he gave her evidence.

"Cool, I'll just check my email to see how long they're in Tomoeda for," she replied, moving towards the computer screen.

Syaoran nodded to himself, something at the back of his mind nagging that there was something very important that he had forgotten to do. And then it hit him, the thing he had forgotten to do. In all of the 'excitement' he had forgotten to close his chat windows which meant his previous conversation with Sakura was sitting right there for Meilin to see.

"Noooo!" he cried turning back, trying to get between Meilin and the computer screen, but it was too late. She had already seen it, and the look on her face said everything. There was shock, puzzlement and curiosity, but overwhelmingly there was a positively evil glint in her eye that meant she knew.

"Xiao Lang," she said slowly, that evil glint now apparent in her smile which widened into into a toothy grin. She paused, almost not believing what she was about to say. "Are you . . . flirting?" she asked indicating perhaps to the dozen red roses, or his few words about wanting to talk to her more, or perhaps the whole conversation generally.

"No, of course not," he replied blushing madly as he protested which really did nothing to help his argument.

"You offered to giver her a massage," Meilin replied sceptically.

"What that? You're taking it completely out of context," he offered, sounding a little unconvinced himself. His voice went up at the end of the sentence as though it was a question rather than a statement. "It's a long standing joke.

"How can you think . . . really Meilin I think you've just got romance on the brain or something, what with Eriol's engagement and all."

"Who said anything about romance?"

"Well . . . you . . ." he protested unsuccessfully.

"I said you were flirting," she stated matter-of-factly, it quite evident in her voice that she was holding back her laughter. "Flirting need not lead to anything nearly as sordid as romance, but apparently someone else seems to have love on the brain. You're sisters aren't going to like this," she concluded.

"Why?" he said, thrown off by the seemingly random and unexpected change of topic in the conversation.

"Because their only brother has fallen in love and they played no part in it," she replied with a self satisfied smile.

"I'm not . . ." he began to protest once more, his cheeks burning bright red and giving him away.

"Oh really _Xiao-kun_?" she said pointedly raising a bemused eyebrow in his direction. "You are so obvious."

"It's not what you think," he offered pathetically, but at this point there wasn't any point even protesting. He wasn't even ready to admit it to himself but there was no point denying it to Meilin because she knew him better than he realized.

"Oh sure," she said flippantly. "It's probably just some meaningless fascination. It's the intrigue that's got you hooked, all the mystery. In fact it's exactly the kind of relationship I'd expect you to get into."

"No, it's not like that," he tried to explain. "It's more . . . complicated."

"That's my point," she continued, her voice heavy with understanding but her eyes sparkling with cunning ("as cunning as a fox what was the professor of cunning at oxford university but has recently taken up a position at the UN as the high commissioner of cunning planning" . . . or so they say). This however went unnoticed by the usually astute Syaoran who was far too caught up in his own thoughts to observe the dastardly look in his cousin's eyes.

"It's an impossible relationship," she explained when she saw the confused expression on Syaoran's face. "I mean, I'm sure it feels like you're souls are meeting on a deeper level, but it's the sort of relationship that couldn't survive in the real world. It's the sort of relationship you constantly have to justify to other people; even now you're trying think of ways to prove me wrong and you can't because it's an impossible relationship. It's doomed because no matter what you feel now, people just aren't programmed to make this sort of a connection."

"No you're wrong," he argued, his jaw hardening with determination and all the confusion fading from his eyes. "You're wrong because . . . because she's the only one who knows how to make me smile when I'm having a crap day and everything has gone wrong. And because she knows exactly what I'm thinking even when I don't have a clue myself and she always knows the right thing to say to make it all make sense. And every moment I'm with her passes by so quickly and the rest of the time goes on for eternity just thinking about her and the next time I talk to her.

"Why does it have to be impossible?" he asked, his voice rising in passion. "Why do I have to justify it? I'm finally thinking about my future here, and all I can think is that I don't want to be in it if she isn't. Isn't that enough? Isn't that reason enough not to go and write it off before we've even begun?"

"It's good enough for me," Meilin replied with a smile. "Now how soon can we get to Japan?"

"I can be ready in four days," he said sternly shoving his hands in his pockets and somehow feeling as though he had been 'had' in the worst possible way. "But don't you dare mention a word of this to anyone."

She smiled again. "My lips are sealed."

~ to be continued ~

Right. Not long to go now.

Please review.


	8. Arrangements

DISCLAIMER - I do not and will not ever own CCS . . . well actually, I can't really verify that last comment but it seems pretty improbable or even unlikely that I will ever own CCS . . . However, if I do someday own CCS, then all this will be coming to you on Blue Ray and DVD in a not too distant future (although I have no idea how to explain this in cannon . . .)

_Not What You Think - Arrangements_

Tomoyo was at lunch with Rika and Chiharu when she got the phone call.

"What's wrong?" she asked Sakura as she siphoned herself off to a deserted corner of the restaurant.

"He wants to meet," Sakura said, her voice painfully heavy with emotions she couldn't even begin to name. She felt everything all at once – every emotion known to man was throwing itself at her at the exact same time. She felt happy and sad and angry and scared and excited and nervous and painfully pleased. Any emotion she didn't feel in that moment, she expected, just wasn't worth knowing.

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Tomoyo questioned as overall she got the impression that Sakura was not entirely pleased with this occurrence.

"It's complicated," Sakura replied with a sigh, letting herself fall dramatically onto her computer chair. The email flashed innocently before her as plain as day.

**_"I hope this doesn't seem too sudden but I'm heading to Japan in the next few days for some business, and, well . . . I'd like to meet you."_**

There it was. Each word perfect and precise, selected to conceal and convey some hidden meaning that Sakura just couldn't work out. What did he mean by 'I hope this doesn't seem too sudden'? And what kind of meeting was it? Was it a date, or just two friends who by some strange twist of fate had never met before this moment? And what the hell were the ellipses (. . .) in there for? Were they an aposiopesis or was there no ulterior meaning at all?

The whole thing just perplexed her. She knew all the words and symbols, but together they just didn't make sense. Each and every one of them was making her life hell.

It was driving her insane. It was just so bloody typical of Xiao Lang to do this to her and she felt very angry with him for suggesting such a thing, and thus throwing her emotions into turmoil. _'Boys,'_ she thought to herself angrily, cursing all of mankind in general and Xiao Lang in particular. _'Can't live with them . . . but what choice do we have?'_

"What's complicated about it?" Tomoyo questioned. "I thought we wanted this," she added, referring to the general 'we' who only wanted Sakura to be happy and it was quite apparent that Xiao Lang would fit the bill so to say.

Sakura sighed once again. "I know we came to the understanding that this was what needed to happen, but . . . I don't know. I guess I just wanted things to stay the way they are for just a little longer, and hold onto it," she tried to explain. "If we meet then it changes things and I could lose this, and I don't want to lose him."

"Calm down Sakura," Tomoyo said, cutting her off as she sensed her friends rising panic. "Deep breath's and just try to think positively. If he wants to meet you then maybe it means something, that he wants to move things forward."

"Or maybe he's just here on business and wants something to do for the next few days . . ." Sakura suggested, panic rising in her voice. "Not like that," she added quickly as Tomoyo began to reply, screwing up her eyes tightly trying to block such thoughts from entering either of their heads.

It was now Tomoyo's turn to sigh. Sakura was usually so optimistic about everything – she just couldn't understand why her friend was being so pessimistic about this. Xiao Lang wanting to meet was good, and only good things could follow.

"Sakura," she began softly but Sakura cut her off.

"What if he see's me and changes her mind?" she whispered softly, letting her mind believe for a moment that Tomoyo was right about his intentions. "What if I'm nothing like what he hoped for, and he changes his mind?"

"Then he's not who you think he is," Tomoyo told her resolutely, "and he's not worth of our Sakura."

Her words were no comfort to Sakura because she just couldn't believe it was true. She found it impossible to believe that _he _could be unworthy of her, and feared desperately that the opposite was true – that she was unworthy of him.

"Sakura I'm coming over," Tomoyo said with determination and resolve as she moved out of her deserted corner.

"Oh no Tomoyo," Sakura argued not wanting to put her friend out. "I'm fine, I promise. You don't need to come over."

"Too late," she replied, "my mind is made up. I'm going to come over there and we are going to write lover boy a very articulate email telling him that you would love to meet him and that you are quite desperately in love with him and anywhere is fine as long as he's there."

Tomoyo smiled a little as Sakura let out a tiny gasp. "Alright," she replied in response, willing to compromise. "We might just have to save those last two for in person."

* * *

"Dear Xiao Lang," Tomoyo dictated as Sakura typed. "I received your email mo . . . what Sakura?" Tomoyo asked upon seeing her best friend make a face.

"Well . . . I don't know . . ." Sakura began uncertainly, not wanting to piss Tomoyo off when she was being so nice as to help her write the most important email she may ever write in her life. "It's just that he knows I wouldn't talk like that. I don't want it to sound too . . . rehearsed," she explained.

Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura, we've been brainstorming over this for almost 2 hours. Of course it's going to sound rehearsed."

"Fine, fine," Sakura sighed. "Continue."

"Dear Xiao Lang," Tomoyo began again. "I was delighted by your proposition and would love to meet you . . ."

Sakura cut her off once again.

"Oh my god! He's on line!" Sakura cried, her voice panicky. "What do I do now?"

Many miles away the same thought (although with the 'he' changed to a 'she' of course) passed through Syaoran in panic.

He couldn't _not_ talk to her; but if he talked to her, he couldn't _not_ talk to her about his proposition. But at the same time, he didn't really want to talk to her about the proposition anyway because he didn't want to put pressure on her and if she was going to say no, he really wanted to put that off for as long as possible.

"Tomoyo, what do I do?" Sakura asked once again, bringing our attention back to Japan.

"Give me a second," Tomoyo replied looking pensive, which wasn't the least bit encouraging for poor Sakura. "I'm thinking about how I can logically justify what I'm about to say so that you'll do it without argument."

"It really depends on what you're about to say," Sakura replied, looking more worried in return. If Tomoyo was about to rely on logic, then it couldn't be good.

"Alright," Tomoyo said in a resolute way. "You have to talk to him."

"Why?"

Tomoyo sighed. She had known this was coming. "Because otherwise he'll think that something is wrong."

"Ok, I accept your proposition and it's logic," Sakura replied, exhaling slowly. With a deep breath to steady her nerves, as calmly as she could muster, she clicked on his name and typed in the messenger window.

Syaoran's computer made a muffled 'ping' noise reminiscent of Monty Python as the message appeared on his screen.

**_"Hey,"_** it said simply.

**_"Hey,"_** he typed simply in reply, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous.

**_"What are you doing surfing the net at work? You better be careful your boss doesn't find out ;."_** she teased.

**_"Oh he knows,"_**Syaoran replied. **_"And he approves as long I only spend my time with worthwhile pursuits."_**

**_"Well as long as he approves . . . :)"_**

"Oh this is so KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo cried reading over Sakura's shoulder. Sakura blushed; she had completely forgotten that Tomoyo was there and thus carried on conversation as she normally would.

"Well what should I say now?" Sakura asked blushing madly, trying to distract Tomoyo from what she had just seen. _'Please do not tell Meilin,'_ she begged in her mind. She could just imagine the two of them getting together to gush over this little known incident.

"I don't think you need my help," Tomoyo replied suggestively causing Sakura's cheeks to redden even further. She gave Tomoyo an annoyed look as she picked up a magazine and flopped herself down on Sakura's couch nonchalantly. "Tell him you were just about to send him an email."

Sakura did as she was told.

**_"Really? Well aren't I just the lucky one? And may I ask what this email was pertaining to?"_**

**_"Was it a saucy email?"_** he added as an after thought, his tone obviously teasing. Sakura giggled and then blushed as she attracted Tomoyo's attention and tried to look more neutral. She repeated to Tomoyo what Syaoran had just written (minus the saucy email business) as after all Tomoyo was there to aid her in this process.

"He's quite smooth isn't he?" Tomoyo asked with a cheeky grin. "It's no wonder you like him so much."

"Just help me with this and no more comments," Sakura said stonefacedly, trying to control her blush.

"Fine, fine," Tomoyo said. "Just tell him what we were going to put in the email. The cliff-notes version of course, he doesn't need you reciting the whole thing right now.

Sakura sighed as she typed.

**_"I was just replying to your email_**," she typed slowly and uncertainly, alluding to a particular recent email. **_"To tell you that I'd love to see you while you're here."_**

Syaoran smiled at his computer screen, his heart fluttering with joy.

**_"Ying Fa, you've made my day."_**

Sakura stared at the computer screen, her eyes locked on those two words. _'Ying Fa,'_ she thought to herself, her mind wrapping itself around them. _'Ying Fa?'_

"Well what did he say?" Tomoyo asked from the couch.

"He said great," Sakura summarised still looking at those words. She typed them back as they appeared in her head; with a question mark hanging off the end.

Syaoran was so blissfully happy that she had said yes, that he wasn't even aware of what he had written until she returned it to him. _'Oh shit,'_ he thought to himself as he slammed the heel of his palm into his forehead.

It was the name he used for her in his head but he had never dared to even breathe it aloud, let alone to her face. It was too intimate to be used without her permission even though he longed to say it to her.

He had no idea what he could say to that or what she was thinking.

**_"I'm sorry,"_** he replied feeling increasing awkward. **_"I never meant . . . I'm not really sure how to explain myself here. I didn't mean to let it slip."_**

**_"No it's ok,"_** she replied, grateful once again that the text didn't betray how nervous she was. **_"I like it,"_** she admitted in a very calming font. She bit her lip as she awaited his response.

_'She likes it,'_ he thought to himself. _'What the hell do you say to that?'_

**_"And it's ok if you want to call me that instead . . ."_**

**_"But I like Sakura,"_** he replied, finally finding his voice, so to speak. **_"It suits you."_**

**_"Ying Fa can be something special,"_** he continued, thinking his words out carefully. **_"Something you've got to earn,"_** he teased. **_"Like a nickname but a little more demanding."_**

Sakura blushed, and Tomoyo pretended not to notice. She wasn't really sure what she had done to earn Ying Fa, but then again, she wasn't aware of how blissfully happy she had made Syaoran only a few moments earlier.

**_"Does that mean that I get to give you a name too?"_** she asked nervously. **_"A special one you have to earn."_**

**_"I suppose that's only fair."_**

**_"Hmmm . . ."_** she typed inserting a thoughtful smiley. She was going to have to think of something good because she was going to want to call him that all the time. **_"Can I call you . . . Shaoran?"_**

Syaoran made a face of displeasure – emoticon style.

**_"How about XL?"_**

He made another face.

**_"How about Xiao-kun?"_**

**_"But you already do call me Xiao-kun,"_** he replied questioningly.

**_"That's because you already earned it."_**

**_"Goodnight Xiao-kun." _**she typed, and with that she signed off without giving him a chance to reply leaving him only to ponder what she meant.

~ to be continued ~

Yay! Sakura and Syaoran are meeting. Yay! Yay! Yay! Even I'm excited and I already know what's going to happen. Please review. And until next time, thanks everyone who has reviewed . . . hehe personality problems and decimal places . . . sorry, listening to hitchhikers simultaneously, Eriol would understand.


	9. Ready Set Go!

DISCLAIMER: I own a small collection of potato chips shaped like famous people. No, that's a lie. It's actually just a packet of potato chips. No, that was a lie too. There are no potato chips - they are in fact rice crackers. And that was a lie to because my mum bought the potato chips so really she owns the potato chips that aren't potato chips at all but rice crackers and I'll just shut up now . . .

Not What You Think - Ready. Set. Go!

Syaoran checked and rechecked everything twice as he and Meilin boarded the plane to Japan. In less than twenty-four hours he would be meeting Sakura, and everything had to be perfect.

He wondered what she would be like. How she would smell, although he imagined she would smell exactly like her namesake. He wondered about her eyes and whether they were really as green as he imagined.

He wondered what she would sound like. I his mind her voice was soft and gentle like a flute and her footsteps as light as a summer rain. He wondered how she would move, imagining that she would float like a leaf caught in the wind.

But none of that really mattered because he knew everything important there was to know about her.

He knew that she was kind and patient. She loved children, especially her neices and nephews who she doted on like any aunt would. She love animals but she hated cats because she reckoned they were too mean spirited to be proper pets; she had a dog so it was only right that she side with him on such matters.

He knew she was almost deathly afraid of ghosts, but if one of her friends were in need it wouldn't even matter. She was brave and she didn't even realize it, which simply made her more amazing for it. She could be self-righteous but only when she knew that something was too important to be left to fend for itself.

She was naïve and optimistic, and even though he was cynical by nature, she made him believe as though he was a little child. She was selfless, but not a saint. She was proud, but only where she had a right to be. And in spite of being incredibly gullible, she was incredibly wise.

Syaoran had never considered that his perfect girl could have been found in such a simple way: by answering an email. But she had been found, and now he was on his way to meet her.

He felt so nervous. On the entire plane ride he had no idea what to do with himself. He tried watching a movie but he couldn't concentrate. He tried sleeping but he felt so restless. In the end he spent the entire flight with his laptop open re-reading her emails and going over his plan for when he arrived.

_'Sakura,'_ he thought to himself happily. _'My Ying Fa.'_

In order to avoid any confusion anything that is proposed to be true will be followed by a FACT: exposing the truth. You can think of it as Chiharu's rewrite – for Sakura and Syaoran's benefit, of course . . . : ?

TELL US ABOUT YOU

What time is it? It's 2pm which means that is probably tomorrow already in New Zealand as they are exactly 10 hours ahead of us FACT: NZ is not 10hrs ahead (it's maybe 4) which I think gives a very definite hint of who this is and where it's going.

*Name*: Takashi Yamazaki. I was named after the great Takashi Ming who defeated Genghis Kahn and the Mongolian hordes in 1276. FACT: it is highly unlikely that such a person existed as he totally just made it up. Secondly, Genghis Kahn died in 1229 and there are confusions about how he died although none of the speculations fall even close to this description. My favourite is the one where they say he gorged himself to death on his wedding night and drowned in a pool of his own vomit but only because to me its ironic.

*Nicknames*: TK – you know they named that digimon character after me right. FACT: yeah right.

*Parent's Names*: Okaa-san and Otou-san. FACT: . . . my god, that one is technically true (Chiharu faints . . .).

*Siblings*: One but we don't like to talk about her . . . especially when she's in the room hanging suspiciously near to my laptop as I type this email.

*Number of candles that appeared on your last birthday cake*: 0. After realizing that candles were draining the worlds resources of important wax type materials I have chosen to boycott all candles and candle associated products. FACT: he had an icecream cake but it was left out too long and in the end the thing was too soft to support candles. As far as I can tell there is no candle related environmental crisis to justify a boycott although I am happy to be proven wrong on that point if anyone can actually be bothered to do the sufficient levels of research.

*Date that you regularly blow them out (birthday):* July 1st. Did you know that aside from being the day that yours truly was born, that this date is a very significant day in history? It was the day that the treaties that ended the American revolution were signed however, due to the administrative imperatives required to properly formalize the documents the official day to which the end of the war is attributed and thus the celebrations commenced is July 4th – better known as Independence Day. FACT: the treaties that 'lines for eyes' (A/N: or as I prefer as I think of him as analogous to Brock from Pokemon, 'no eyes') were signed on September 3rd not July 1st and although they signify the day that America were free from the British, I doubt that the choice of date for Independence day has anything to do with administrative errors or the like. Rather it is to do with the signing of the Declaration of Independence and therefore has nothing to do with the British either (which I suspect is the point of the whole thing to begin with).

*Pets*: I wanted to get a red-eared turtle but decided against it once I found out about all the requirements for proper turtle caring. You can't just keep them in a little glass bowl like they do on TV. You need proper equipment and lots and lots of space – they recommend something like ridiculous like 10 litres of water to every inch of turtle and those things get up to 12 inches (I don't know why they don't just pick a single system of measurement to utilize but that's how they talk on the internet) and you have to have separate areas for basking and eating and what not. It's no wonder that they sell them so cheap – they must be making an absolute killing on all the equipment and landscaping costs of executing the perfect turtle habitat.

Anyway, the moral of this story is that I decided to get a fish instead, however they keep dying of over feeding because neither of us have a long enough attention span to remember whether I fed it or not.

FACT: all true, at least according to the Internet; but I can neither confirm or deny it's validity.

*Height*: 5'11'' which actually makes me exactly the right height to be a member of the South American Royal Militia (also known as the SARMi – clever right). FACT: seriously, you believed this? There's nothing even remotely close to this existing.

YAMAZAKI: What if it's a secret SARMi?

FACT: Ok, let's assume that it's a secret militia. What kind of secret militia would set the exact height of 5'11" as the only condition of entry?

YAMAZAKI: I didn't say it was the only condition.

FACT: -_-*

*Eye colour*: . . . FACT: I think he's trying to be ironic . . .

*Piercing*: Did you know the first historical record for . . . wait I think I've mentioned this before. FACT: ARRRGHHHHhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

HAVE YOU EVER...?

*Had the drink Calypso Breeze*? A calypso breeze is a cocktail consisting of 4 parts coconut rum, 2 parts fejoa vodka shaken with 1tsp of sugar, 2 shakes of Agnostarius Bitters and a sliced lime. It is then served over ice and topped with lemonade. FACT: that sounds like the most foul concoction I have ever heard of and I once drank a Flaming F**king Smurf. I'm assuming that this is all lies only because it is too vile to contemplate.

*Been in love*? Yes I have. There was this wonderful girl from Indonesia who I felt I really connected with on a spiritual level and then one day she tells me 'click-gu-mulaluga' and the whole things over. I was devastated. FACT: Yamazaki does not speak Indonesian and apparently neither does 'this wonderful girl from Indonesia'.

*Been toilet-papering*? Did you know that the first historical reference to a 'T-P'ing incident is in 1872? The incident was reportedly at the home of John Wilkes Booth – not that John Wilkes Booth but rather the name of a model/actor who went by the stage name of JWB. FACT: This boy has been watching far too many Ben Stiller movies *sigh* and he even forgot to tell you when his most recent TP-ing incident was. And you wonder why he gets strangled so often?

THE FUTURE:

*School*: Well next week I'm starting my observation at our old middle school – I suppose that counts to some degree. FACT: it's technically a school that he'll be attending in the future so I guess I can't really quibble over the minor details, like that so not being what the question was asking.

*Where You Want To Live*: I want to live in Amsterdam. In the last WHO survey it was given the highest rating for happiness, health and general well-being. Where better to live than in the land of the happiest, healthiest and generally well-est beings in all the world. Although we should probably keep this a secret as if everybody knew about it then they would all want to live there and I suspect if there were too many immigrants they wouldn't be nearly as happy, healthy or generally well at all. FACT: To start with he seems to imply that Amsterdam is a country which isn't really a good start to thing. The most recent survey's on happiness were not conducted by WHO (as they are coming from a medical/biological paradigm from which happiness cannot be measure objectively) but a university in the US and according to them the happiest country is Denmark, not the Netherlands so that puts a bit of a damper on all his reasoning. Sorry Yami-kun.

*How Many Kids You Want*: Like 11 or 12. I intend to sacrafice at least one to the church – although I haven't decided which church yet – four to academia, one to the government, one to a respectable, but loveless marriage, one to foreign military powers in exchange for my own life, two to a group of travelling gypsies passing through and I think that accounts for most of them. FACT: I'm pretty sure he's joking but sometimes its hard to know.

*Girl names*: Cassandra after the great prophesier who foresaw the fall of Rome. FACT: Cassandra did foresee the fall of a civilization, but it was Troy rather than the Romans.

*Boy names*: I'm going to call them all Takashi after myself and number them in order to distinguish between them.

*What Kind Of Job You Want*: I'd want to be a Superintendent. I read this book once, and it sounded really fun. FACT: LIES! Takashi has never read a book in his life, especially one that didn't have pictures. I suspect that I am aware of what book he is referring to, but I have no idea how he would know of the contents of said to a sufficient extent to recognise them as 'fun'.

*You Want To Get Married*: Not really, and before you ask, I have considered the problem of my 11 or 12 kids and I was reading some research yesterday which suggested it might be possible to produce a child asexually in much the same way as aphids. FACT: Read above, although he is right about the bit about aphids being asexual, but only when it suits them.

WHO:

*Makes you laugh The Most*: Leonard L. Church. The second L stands for Llewellyn, which is Welsh for 'the indestructible'. FACT: I don't know that much about Red vs. Blue but I really doubt that Church's middle name is in fact Llewellyn. What I do know is that Llewellyn (and I'm not even sure that that's the correct spelling but I'll let it go for now) is a Welsh name meaning "like a lion" and NOT indestructible.

*Do You Go To For Advice or to talk About Things*: Oprah. Last week she said that perms were in and I wasn't really sure about it, what with my complexion, but when she told me that perms need not be permanent I knew that at the very least it was worth giving it a go.

*Who Do You Hate*: Oprah. That b***h was soooo wrong. FACT: He's never had a perm in his life. I think he's trying to be funny again. You know I really wish you would stop doing that Takashi.

*Knows the Most about You*: Oprah. That's why I think I can never truly hate her. She knows me better than I know myself and she's always inspiring me to do new things. The other day she was like: 'you, get off of that couch girl, and get yourself a mamogram' and I was like, 'sure, what the hey', you know. FACT: -_-*

*Is Your Best Friend*: Chiharu, my thousand springtime's, you.

*Has It Easier, Guys or Girls*: Girls for now, but we are currently working on the technology to even things out.

WHICH ONE?

*Croutons or Bacon Bits*: Croutons in salad, bacon in soup. You know the first person to serve croutons was Miles DeFoe and he hadn't actually served them with either. He originally served them with a fish dish rather than bread crumbing the fish itself. FACT: he's just making up people again.

*2 doors or 4 (on a car)*: I say the more doors the better. You can never have too many doors. Although I suspect if you can take the entire roof off your car, then extra doors become a little defeatist.

Mr. Pibb or Dr. Pepper*: Really an unnecessary question. In 1984 Coca-Cola™ bought the majority share in both companies, thus instituting changes to the composition of both drinks so that they tasted similar to the original recipe but were both of a substandard taste and quality to Coca-Cola™'s flagship product, that is, Coke. (A/N: this is not defamatory as it is obvious from the context that he is LYING and that it is not the opinion of the author who honestly doesn't give a shit about either drink).FACT: Mr. Pibb has always been a product of Coca-Cola™ so I don't know what he's on about here. I have no idea what's up with his crazy conspiracies sometimes.

*Coffee or Ice-cream*: Icecream. My favourite is Cookies'n'Cream.

*Shampoo or Conditioner*: Judging by the answers of all my female friends, this conditioner stuff isn't the 'hot-shit' that this question leads us to believe. In spite of you all insisting on not really answering the question, it is quite apparent from your answers that you do in fact favour shampoo as you consider shampoo to be something essential for the subsequent use of conditioner. Now you must all bow down to my irrefutable logic. Ha ha.

*Bridges or Tunnels*: Tunnels. I think that tunnels deserve a lot more recognition given the effort that goes into making them. Tunnels require far more effort (particularly administrative effort) than a mere bridge and I think it's about time that everyone just stand together and give it up for tunnels. FACT: It really depends on what sort of tunnel and what sort of bridge you're comparing. For some weird reason I feel as though he had the Chunnel in mind as he answered this question.

*One pillow or two*: Two, unless it's one really big pillow then that changes things. You know that the pillow is considered one of Sir Thomas Edison's lesser inventions – he invented it in 1879, just two months before the invention of the light bulb (well technically the light filament), which seemed to just overshadow it completely.

FACT: reading this I can kind of understand how people can believe him when he does this. For starters he usually hangs it all on something concrete, that is, something true in the middle – for example the fact that Thomas Edison really did invent the light bulb in 1879 although he does seem to have him confused with Isaac Newton with the 'sir' business (American's do not get knighted Takashi). And he's right about Edison not technically inventing the light bulb (as someone else came up with it earlier, but his was the first workable one or something). The bit where he falls apart is the pillow business – it is simply ridiculous to suggest that there was no such thing as a pillow until 1879. He should have picked someone older like Gallileo or Pythagarus even, to make his story a tad more believable, although if not for the time frame business, it would be an acceptable premise to believe that Edison invented something useful like the pillow.

*Adidas or Nike*: Adidas.

*Nike or Reebok*: Reebok.

*Adidas or Reebok*: Adidas . . . there is nothing interesting you can say about any of these brands in question. I suggest that the question be amended to feature someone interesting like Pomado – after all they were founded by a communist dictator. FACT: They weren't . . . mostly because he's making up names again. Really Takashi!

WORD ASSOCIATION (FIRST THING THAT COMES TO MIND)

*Rock*: 'Rock the Casbah'!

*Green*: 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'! I love that the title was so self explanatory – with a lot of shows these days you have to actually watch it to work out what the shows about, but with TMNT they just gave it to you all in the title.

*Wet*: 'Water World' – well I for one liked it. FACT: He never even saw it to my knowledge.

*Cry*: 'The Crying Game' – the book not the movie. I'm trying to include all forms of media. FACT: 'The Crying Game' was never a book, at least, not before it was a movie

*Peanut Butter*: 'Charlie Brown' – or rather the 'Peanuts' comic strip which started it all.

FAVORITES:

*Salad Dressing*: I make my own dressing using ½ an egg-white mixed with 2 teaspoons of oil and a tablespoon of balsamic vinegar with just a dash of lime juice and soy sauce. FACT: urgh . . . if he's going to make up recipes for things I wish he would do just enough research so as not to inspire a gag reflex.

*Colour of socks*: I'm not sure it matters . . .

*Memory*: The days I discovered the internet. Such a good day.

*Toothpaste*: the simplest one possible. I hear that all those fancy toothpastes are actually harmful to your teeth – a lot of them _cause_ sensitive teeth which is quite concerning. FACT: I've said it before and I'll say it again – there is no bloody toothpaste conspiracy!

*Food*: Anything as long as Chiharu didn't cook it . . . ;)

*Song at the moment*: Well I'm listening to 'Brown Sugar' by The Rolling Stones at the moment (although when I started I was listening to something else) so I guess that makes it the winner. You know that The Rolling Stones are illegal in China – I think its something to do with them not paying taxes. FACT: once more he's got it all wrong. The song 'Brown Sugar' was one of a few songs that couldn't be played at a concert in China due to censorship and suggestive lyrics. Not really sure where he got the taxes thing from.

*TV show*: I love quiz shows. Did you know the word quiz was invented in 1791 during a bet? Some guy bet his friends he could introduce a word into the English language in a day so he just wrote it everywhere and people just sort of stated using it and made up their own meanings until they came to some sort of agreement. FACT: I looked this one up because the story seemed kind of familiar to me, but apparently it's not true. Apparently they have records of the word 'quiz' in use since the early 18th Century so either they got the date wrong in the story, or it was all made up.

*Toothbrush*: I feel the same way about toothbrushes as I do about toothpaste . . .

*Subject in School*: World History, although our teachers always looked so haggard when I tried to answer a question. I never understood why.

*Flower*: Amaryllis belladonna which is one of the most useful plants in human history. The plant is used in teas, for medicines, for flavour, for decorations, for paint and for various other things I can't begin to get into here. FACT: I have no idea what he's on about here because I'm pretty sure that Amaryllis is poisonous if you eat it, though I'm sure that didn't stop people using it for medicine or drugs – as far as I know it's a narcotic so it might have been a primitive form of anasthetic and if so I guess that makes him right about it's usefulness, just wrong about the uses.

*Colour*: Red.

*NON-ALOHOLIC DRINK*: Non-alcoholic, now where's the fun in that? I have nothing interesting to say about 'not alcohol'. Now, alcohol . . . alcohol was invented by the ancient Mayan's completely by accident and was originally made out of chocolate. FACT: except that it was obviously available to the Greeks who predated the Mayan's by at least 1000 years so things really fall down there. World History may have been his favourite subject, but he was never particularly good at it – he seemed to have problem with dates and time lines would you believe?

*Sport to Watch*: Cricket, but only Eriol and myself understand why . . . (A/N: this is another Hitchhikers/Douglas Adam's reference. I really suggest you all read these books)

*Country Song*: 'Cotton Eyed Joe'. Some reckon that Joe was 'cotton-eyed' because of syphilis. FACT: it's a reasonable theory.

*Sesame Street Character*: I know he's not technically a Sesame Street Character because only some Muppets are SSC but he was my favourite Muppet and I didn't really like Sesame Street all that much anyway, so I pick Fozzie Bear just cos.

*Disney Character*: Jack Sparrow – hey at no point did they say it had to be classic Disney, it's not my fault the rest of you are so caught up in the past here.

*Warner Brothers*: Foghorn Leghorn. I bet he would have really liked 'Cotton Eyed Joe' too; it was apparently a very popular song down in the South.

RANDOM QUESTIONS

*When was your last hospital check in*: Is a mammogram a hospital check, because Oprah said . . . FACT: -_-*

*Do You Drink*: whenever possible ;)

*How many times did you fail your permit and Drivers License Test?*: Never thank you very much. FACT: twice. He hit a parked car right at the start of his test the first time. And the second time he pulled over in the middle of the road when he spotted a radio station giving away free stuff. He did win tickets to the Fall Out Boy concert so I guess it was worth it.

*Where do you see yourself in 10 years?*: I see myself managing the Guide from Alpha Centauri (before the Vogon's got there of course).

*Who is the last person that you got mail from before this one*? A letter from the administrators of Wikipedia asking me to please refrain from trying to update any more of their entries . . .

*Have you ever been convicted of a crime*? Not lately. I try to make a habbit of only commiting crimes which they no long prosecute for, like swearing in public and wearing large hats a the movies. FACT: not a crime, but maybe it should be. I always get caught behind the large hat guy.

*Which single store would you choose to max your credit card*? The library . . . of congress . . .

*What type of car you drive now*? I'll take your SUV and I raise you my Humvee. Read it and weap blue boy!

*What do you do most often when you are bored*? Update Wikipedia entiries . . . well maybe not anymore.

*Name the person that you are friends with that lives the farthest away from you*: I have friends in very far away places but I don't want to make you all jealous.

*Are You in A Gang or Club*: Does computer club count? I am still technically a card-carrying member (although we didn't really have any cards because it wasn't something you advertised too much if you didn't want to get beaten up but you know what I mean). Maybe I'll start a group on Facebook about it.

*What Is Your Favourite Kind Of Clothes*: T-Shirts. I really like t-shirts. The 'T' in t-shirt actually stands for 'time-off' as in, the shirt you wear when you are not at work, rather than 'torso' as most people believe. FACT: it's called a t-shirt because it looks like a 'T'. There is no other reason.

*Are you Close Minded*: Only when I know I have the right to be.

*Are You Open Minded*: Most of the time.

*Are You A Player*: I too am a player of things. I could name a few but I feel that Eriol's list was comprehensive enough.

*Can u be in love with 2 people at the same time*? I guess, but I'm not sure that I accept your initial premise. I believe that love is a chemical reaction in the brain to certain stimuli in the environment, and the above question is only necessary if you believe it to be something else.

*Humiliating Moment*: When everybody else discovered the internet. It was about the same time that I developed my irrational fear of search engines which was the only rational thing I could do.

*Who do you think will respond to this fastest*? I think Chiharu will respond very quickly. Her response will look something like this 'LIES! LIES! ALL LIES!' FACT: Yes that is essentially what my initial response was.

*Who is the person you sent this to that is least likely to send back*? There are a few of you I have in mind.

*what time is it now*: Later.

*who's most likely not going to read this*: The administrative staff at Wikipeadia. They just keep bouncing back my emails these days like a bad check.

*goals for this year*: Create my own encyclopaedia website – oh just see if you can stop me Wiki, you'll miss my edits when they're gone.

"Here," Tomoyo said as she handed Sakura a white box tied with brown string.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, intrigued by the box.

"Your dress for tomorrow," Tomoyo explained. "But you're not allowed to look at it until tomorrow ok?" Tomoyo made her promise.

Sakura nodded. Some things never changed.

"Are you nervous?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded. She felt positively sick to her stomach. All of her internal organs seemed to be jumping about without her permission, and her heart was beating so hard she could feel it in her toes.

Tomoyo smiled comfortingly. "It'll be ok."

"So what time are you leaving here tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked, finalizing the details for Sakura's big day.

"I'm leaving here at 11 to meet him at 12, which means I've got about ten minutes to spare in case of traffic," Sakura replied with a reassuring smile, not entirely sure who that smile was for.

Tomoyo smiled again as she gave her best friend a quick hug.

"I'll come by tomorrow before you go just to give you a quick pep-talk," Tomoyo told her, "but after that you're on your own so . . ."

"I know," Sakura said quietly, her stomach doing a quick flip flop at the thought of being alone with Syaoran.

Tomoyo let a deep breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding.

"I don't know which of us is more nervous," Tomoyo sighed.

Sakura smiled, "it's me. It's definitely me."

"Alright," Tomoyo smiled. "I better leave you to your beauty rest. Don't forget to set your alarm."

Sakura nodded and Tomoyo was out the door.

For the first time in her life Sakura was determined to wake up on time. She went to bed early to be safe and set up three different alarm clocks at full volume at different points in the room. One sat on her dresser, one on her and one under her bed. They were set to stagger, that is, the first would go off at 9:30, the next at 9:35 and the last at 9:40 to ensure she woke up.

Everything she needed for tomorrow was set up so that she wouldn't waste any time looking for anything. She showered that evening, just in case anything unperturbed happened, like maybe she ran out of water and wasn't able to wash out her conditioner. There wasn't anything she left to chance, except maybe Tomoyo's dress, but she trusted her best friend to pick the perfect dress.

And so Sakura drifted to sleep with a clear conscience and a light heart, dreaming of the man she would meet tomorrow and a future they could dream of together.

~ to be continued ~

Yamazaki's is really one of my favourite entries. I love the idea of him and Eriol sort of bouncing things off each other so thus the continued reference to Hitchhikers.

Now you all have two options here - you can either review or you can immediately go out and read/download and listen/download and watch the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. I suggest read only because they're my favourite. The Cricket reference is in the third book/radio serial. There's no mention of it in the movie, although they have based the look of Marvin on the Cricket robots rather than on descriptions of him in the book - I think it was an effort to match him to the Heart of Gold. Sorry if none of this is making sense again, but read it and you suddenly understand a lot more about me.

I will assume that all hits in excess of reviews are busy reading hitchhikers and be happy.


	10. Unfortunately

Disclaimer: Don't own, never said I did.

This is my second favourite chapter, and I simply adore the last chapter so you can guess which is my favourite. Now for Flyfly and anyone else who is wondering, Ying Fa is apparently the Cantonese (Syaoran's native tongue seeing as he's from Hong Kong) equivalent of Sakura - I'm not sure how true this is because I haven't really found it anywhere but fanfiction so I suspect it's something that was made up by the fans as a way to disguise Sakura's name where necessary or as a special name for Syaoran to use for her (seeing as she doesn't care who calls her Sakura unlike Syaoran who is fussy). I think I did read once that it meant 'pink flower' rather than cherry blossom so it was a very loose translation. It seems a little dubious to me, so if anybody out there in the real world could confirm if this is correct it would be much appreciated.

By the way, I was very impressed by the number of you that went out and read hitchhikers after my last update . . . yeah I live and dream.

Not What You Think - Unfortunately

"Well?" Meilin asked as her cousin approached her at the entrance to the botanical gardens. "What happened?"

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders and offered her a weak smile. "She didn't show," he said quietly.

Meilin's eyes widened and he mouth hung open in shock. She just couldn't believe it; she was so sure that this was it . . . but look what had become of it.

"Xiao Lang I'm so sorry," Meilin breathed as she saw the hope fade from his eyes and his jaw harden grimly.

"Forget it," he replied, his voice heavy with emotion. "Just forget it."

* * *

~ Almost 2 hours earlier ~

"Sakura!" Tomoyo's voice yelled loudly. "Sakura if you're in there get up now!"

Sakura slowly opened one eye and then the other wondering what all the ruckus was about. Maybe there was some kind of emergency and she had to get out of her apartment right this instant, but then why was Tomoyo there?

She walked slowly and clumsily towards the door, still barely conscious, with Kero trailing at her feet. She opened the door to a very worried looking Tomoyo, which made Sakura rethink her decision to discount the possibility of some sort of emergency.

"Tomoyo," she said tiredly, wiping the sleep from her eyes, "what are you doing here so early?"

Tomoyo sighed. "It's 11 Sakura. You're supposed to be on your way to the botanical gardens by now!"

"Hoe!" Sakura cried helplessly as she raced back to her bedroom to confirm. All the clocks in her room flashed 12:00. There had obviously been a power cut while she was sleeping.

"It's ok," Tomoyo said trying her best to calm her panicking friend. "Remember you said you gave yourself ten minutes for traffic. I'm here to help you get ready now. It should be fine."

"Right of course," she said, trying to breathe calmly.

Ten minutes later Sakura was ready and searching her apartment for her car keys which were nowhere to be found. "Where the hell did I put them she cried?" her voice raised in panic.

"It's ok Sakura," Tomoyo said, trying her best to stay calm when she too was panicking on the inside. "You can just catch a cab. You'll only be a few minutes late. It will be fine, ok?"

Sakura did not like the fact that Tomoyo finished with a question mark, but she nodded quietly as Tomoyo called her a cab.

"He said he'll be five minutes," Tomoyo said reassuringly. "So you'll only be a few minutes late. I'm sure that Xiao Lang can stand to wait for you for a few minutes."

The cab arrived fifteen minutes later.

"Good luck," Tomoyo said, staying cheerful for the sake of her friend. Sakura forced a smile, but her eyes gave her away. She was not as sure as Tomoyo that Xiao Lang would wait this long.

Ten minutes later they were stuck in traffic on the main highway. There had been an accident and the police were clearing the roads. Sakura glowered quietly to herself. She had told the driver to take the back roads instead, but he had insisted this was the fastest route and she had believed him. She was never listening to cab drivers again.

More than an hour later the cab was pulling up to the gates of the botanical gardens, only to be directed to one of the other gates due to some routine maintenance work that just happened to be taking place at that moment.

Five minutes after that they had made their way round to the other gate and Sakura was paying for her cab. It took him two minutes to find her the correct change; two minutes she didn't have to spare.

Five minutes later she was running up the steps to the gates in a yellow sundress and a pair of yellow high heeled sandals.

"Sakura!" Meilin called out seeing one of her best friends running towards her.

Sakura stopped to greet Meilin, her face obviously pained by yet another delay, but she tried not to make it too obvious.

"Sakura, how have –" Meilin started, but Sakura cut her off.

"I'm sorry Meilin," Sakura said trying not be rude. "I'm running late for a meeting," she said quickly as she dashed past Meilin and Syaoran and ran as fast as she could to the centre of the botanical gardens where she hoped he would still be waiting for her, almost an hour after her intended arrival.

"Poor Sakura. She looks terrible," Meilin sighed as she watched Sakura disappear. She turned to Syaoran for his input, but he looked almost as inconsolable as Sakura.

She gasped as something began to click into place and a strange look suddenly came over face. It was as if the fog had lifted and she could see the light beyond the end of the tunnel.

"Xiao Lang, how did you guys meet?" she asked cautiously, her voice urgent and excited at the same time. She was acutely aware that she might just hold the key to both Syaoran and Sakura's future happiness in her hands.

"I don't see how this is relevant," Syaoran muttered in response as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "And if you don't mind, could we just drop the subject altogether. I don't need you analysing the play by play action Mei."

Meilin sighed. Syaoran could be so stubborn sometimes. "Just humour me please," she replied, her voice stern yet soft conveying annoyance and sympathy. "It's more important than you think."

He sighed realizing there was no getting out of it. "If you must know, she sent an email to me by mistake. I replied and we started talking," he said quickly as though he was trying to rip off a plaster as quickly and painlessly as possible. "Feel free to tell my sisters all the finer details," he added resentfully, sure that that was what Meilin was getting at.

"Really Xiao Lang, now is not the time," she growled. "Now this email," she continued, almost unable to hide the hope in her voice, "do you think it might have been intended for me?"

"I suppose so," he said sardonically recalling the catalyst which had led him to what he suspected was the worst moment of his life. "It was one of those quiz thingee's where you fill your answers and send it back. Happy now?"

"Oh for crying out loud," she exclaimed suddenly exasperated by how slow Syaoran was being. "You know if you hadn't insisted on being so secretive about things I probably could have driven you up to her apartment and introduced the two of you myself. God knows we tried," she added as an afterthought.

"Look Mei, I get that she's probably your friend and all but I'm not really sure what good that does us. I stood there waiting like an ass for an hour and she didn't show. She's obviously not interested in meeting and I wish she had just said that to being with instead of letting me go through all this crap. Now can we please just drop it?" he finished angrily, glaring at Meilin through his heart.

"Xiao Lang!" she exclaimed, "you still don't get it do you?"

He looked at her as if she was mad, obviously not getting a hold of what she was on about.

"That was her!" she cried indicating the direction that Sakura had just ran off in. "The girl in the yellow dress? That was her! That was Sakura Kinomoto; YOUR SAKURA! And by the looks of things she is positively devastated."

"But . . ." he began, his eyes going wide as he made the connection. He could find the words to explain what was going through his brain. "But . . ."

"Just go," Meilin sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "I'll see you at the party."

And with that he was gone.

~ to be continued ~

Now for all of those that think I'm impossibly cruel I just want you to all take a moment to think of how cruel I could have been. I could have simply extended the section before the break - filled a bit with some angst and yearning on Syao's behalf - and left it there, but I decided to take pity on you all this one time and go with the other cliff hanger. Only two chapters left (end + epilogue).

You know I had this very strange thought about Sailor Moon - I was just thinking about how she's supposed to be the head of her sailor troop which makes very little sense given that all of her sailor friends are named after planets (except for pluto - was there a Sailor Pluto? I can't remember) and she is merely a satelite. I mean, even a former planet is better than a satelite. Clearly Sailor Jupiter needs to wage a mutiny and get herself in her proper position.

Review!


	11. Sweet Invention of Lovers Dream

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS. Sorry about the song in there, but I wanted to explain the title and it seemed the most logical way. Ignore it if you like.

_Not What You Think - Sweet Invention of Lovers Dream_

_Do I love you because you're beautiful?_

_Or are you beautiful, because I love you?_

Sakura's eyes flashed around the fountain in the centre of the botanical gardens. He said he would wait for her in front of the fountain, but there was nobody there. Nobody looked as though they were waiting for her; nobody looked as though they were happy to see her.

He just was wasn't there.

_'I'm too late,'_ she thought to herself. _'He's gone.'_

She had hoped that he would wait for her, but she knew deep down that he wouldn't wait forever. She had missed her chance. She had lost the one man she knew was meant for her. And all because of a stupid power cut.

She let out a strangled sob as she lowered herself onto a near by bench.

It was over. The most intimate relationship she had ever had in her life was over and there was nothing she could do about it but sit there and cry until she had no more tears to cry.

"You're late Ying Fa," she heard a voice say behind her. "I though I told you not to be late."

"I . . . I . . ." she stuttered as she stood up and slowly turned around to face him. His voice was everything she had expected it to be – hard and masculine but sophisticated and understanding.

Her breath caught in her throat as she caught his eyes. They were amber, just like his sisters had suggested, but with golden flakes in them that set his eyes off against his chestnut locks which fell unruly over his forehead as though they could never be tamed. He was tall, definitely over six feet, and had a muscular build – probably from all his marital arts training.

His face was hard and strong, but very handsome. The hard lines of his jaw and sharpness of his features were almost mean if not for his eyes, which were soft and kind and open, bringing his whole face into a different light.

And they were looking at her – those eyes – studying her as she was studying him. They made her feel as though she was the most important person in the world. While those eyes were on her, she felt so special and as though nothing else could ever matter again.

"Xiao Lang?" she asked hopefully, her voice quiet and reverent. She knew it was him; it just had to be him. He was exactly how she had imagined him to be, only even more perfect that she could ever dare to dream.

He bowed respectfully smiling exactly how she always imagined he would smile. It was small and a little crooked but it lit up his eyes with just a hint of mischief and she couldn't help but smile a little herself even though all she wanted to do was burst into tears and fall into his arms.

He took a couple of steps towards her so there was only about a meter between them. They both stood somewhat awkwardly and unsure of themselves.

"I was afraid you had stood me up," he told her pensively, his eyes clouding over slightly. His brows seemed to furrow in concentration, but perhaps it was only in anticipation as he conflicted with himself over whether or not he should carry on. "But you were worth the wait," he finished tentatively, looking at the ground below her feet.

_Am I making believe, I see in you,_

_A girl too lovely to, be really true?_

Sakura blushed bright red and began apologizing profusely. She tried to explain to him everything that had gone wrong that very morning, but they all seemed so small and insignificant now that she was before him. She was trying to describe the series of unfortunate events that had kept her from him, but they had failed to do so, and now they simply paled in comparison.

"I forgive you," he said in reply, his eyes glinting mischievously and his grin widening. "But on one condition."

Sakura gazed at him expectantly her eyes sparkling with excitement. He was almost exactly the same in person as he was on line and in his emails. The only difference was that in person he was even more charismatic and charming.

Her thoughts raged unstoppably inside her head as she tried her best to stay cool and collected on the outside. She was analyzing his every move and every word. Her body was stiff, readying herself for whatever response needed to be made.

Her knees felt weak. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. Her hands were shaking. Her stomach was filled with millions of butterflies fluttering to their hearts content.

She had never felt happier in her life, and it took an incredible amount of willpower not to melt into the floor as he smiled at her in the most heartbreaking way.

"What is it?" she choked out, her voice betraying the full extent of her nervousness like a jilted lover airing her dirty laundry in town for all to see. She hoped he hadn't noticed; and if he had noticed, she hoped he was nice enough to pretend he hadn't.

"I'm going to ask you 10 questions," he told her, pressing onwards, his mischievous grin widening. He was feeling braver than he expected – something about her made him want to be brave and take risks. "And you have to answer all of them as truthfully as possible."

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a tiny 'o', but she nodded, entranced by his eyes which stared unfalteringly into her own. She would answer everything, no holding back. If now was her only chance, then she would tell him anything and everything he asked of her.

He smiled again and her heart quickened. "Ok, we'll start off easy," he told her. "Question 1: What is your full name?"

"Sakura Kinomoto," she replied, breathing a sigh of relief. Perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

"Favourite nickname?" he asked, looking uncertain for a moment and watching her expectantly.

She smiled at him shyly; sure he already knew her answer. "Ying Fa," she replied quietly, because nothing every made her feel as safe and special and loved as when she read those words or heard them spoken aloud from his lips. "Even when I don't deserve it," she added.

"You always deserve it," he said quickly, before moving on to the next question. "Favourite song at the moment?" he asked.

"The Way You Look Tonight," she replied, hoping he wouldn't ask her to explain why that particular song was playing itself on loop in her head."

Syaoran looked thoughtful for a moment then suddenly began to recite the lyrics in a low voice, not looking at her, but his cheeks staining slightly red.

"You're lovely, with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you. And the way you look tonight"

Sakura studied him carefully as he finished. She wondered if the lyrics meant the same to him as they did to her. Was he reciting the words because he understood and felt the same, or was it simply because he was a fan of Sinatra and would have given a rather similar response if her song of choice was 'Mac the Knife' and not nearly as fitting to the moment between them?

"Where do you see yourself in 10 years?" he asked suddenly, shaking him self as if shaking himself from a trance.

Sakura started a bit, caught off guard. She had been so absorbed in her own thoughts; she was surprised when he asked her a question.

She sighed; this was not a question she could answer easily. "I don't know," she said quietly. "I used to be so sure, but I feel like I'm no longer qualified to answer that question. I feel like my fate lies somewhere outside of me.

"Where do you see me in 10 years?" she asked looking at him hopefully.

Syaoran was startled by her question. "I . . . uh . . ." he started unable to answer. He didn't realize that her question was the answer to his; that her answer depended on his. Her fate, as she had called it, now depended on him

"You'll have your turn later," he said, turning red as he did. It was not an easy question for him either.

"Where do you want to live?" he asked, suddenly appearing even more nervous than before.

"Somewhere nice," she replied looking thoughtful. "Somewhere warm," she added remembering her vow as she continued. She would tell him everything. She paused as she tried to catch his eye meaningfully. "Somehwhere . . . where you would be."

Syaoran took in a quick inhale of breath as their eyes locked for a few moments. Sakura tried desperately to read his eyes and work out what he was thinking, but they were clouded with thought, and she got nothing.

He nodded, apparently satisfied by her answer. He took a step forward so that he was standing right in front of her as he asked his next question.

"Sakura," he said softly, almost whispering her name with reverence, "have you ever been in love?"

Both of them recalled her original answer – so sad and full of hope. She longed for love; and now he was asking the question on everybodies lips – had she found it? In less than three months, had she found it?

_'Of all the questions to ask,'_ she thought to herself despairingly. After that he would know for sure. There was nobody else; there could be nobody else. And here he was asking her to admit it to both of them without so much as a 'hi, how are you?'.

But that was the kind of person he was – direct and to the point. And she loved him for it.

She loved that he would complain about his sisters' dreadful attempts at setting him up, but would never fail to show up to one of their fateful dinner parties. He knew what awaited him, but he would not let him down. He had an incredible sense of duty and the importance of family.

She loved that he cared so desperately for freedom and equality. She loved that she could talk to him about her own beliefs and absolutely anything else, and he would never judge her. He seemed to accept her for exactly who she was.

She loved that she could feel so safe and warm just wrapped inside his words. She didn't care that it didn't make sense to anyone else, well, accept maybe him. She hoped that he understood because he was more real to her than anything else that existed in her life and it would break her heart if none of this made sense to him.

But mostly she loved the way his words brought light into her life when nothing else would. He brought out the best in her. Even now, after what had started off as the worst day of her life, he brought a smile to her face and a light to her eyes.

Even now as he was asking her to admit aloud something she was only just ready to admit to her self.

_Do I want you because you're wonderful?_

_Or are you wonderful, because I want you?_

"Yes," she said quietly, bowing her head down in shame and staring at the ground. He almost wouldn't have heard her if he hadn't been standing so near.

Tears began to well in her eyes, but she wouldn't look up.

Slowly, almost painfully so, he reached out and touched her cheek. He was surprised to find them damp with tears, but he wiped them away with light touches, his fingers softly tracing the outline of her face as they trailed down her jaw line. He nestled his fist under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

Her eyes met his in a clash of amber and emerald. They were even more beautiful close up; warm and understanding. She felt as though she could fall straight into them. He smiled down at her softly, and she felt incapable of looking away.

"Love is nothing to be ashamed of," he said blushing slightly for reasons Sakura couldn't understand dropping his hand to his side. He was drowning in her eyes, unable to look away no matter what he did. Everything about her was more beautiful than he could ever dream of.

"Sakura I'm going to ask you one more question," he said, his tone becoming very serious.

"But you've only asked six," she replied automatically, almost as if in a trance. "You still have four more questions to go."

"I know," he replied softly, a chuckle evident in his voice, but not betraying anything else, "but it's kind of important and it can't really wait so I thought it was worth what was left."

Sakura nodded, accepting his justification for skipping to his final question. She took a deep breath to steady herself and grounded her feet. She had the strangest feeling as though she would simply float away. But she couldn't, not at that moment; not unless Syaoran would go with her.

"Sakura Kinomoto," he continued after taking a deep steadying breath of his own, "do you love me?"

She nodded dumbly, her eyes filling with fresh tears. But before she even knew what to do with herself, she felt Syaoran's lips pressed gently against hers, savouring her taste.

She closed her eyes, giving into the kiss, and pressing her lips back against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands found their way to his hips. Whatever space that had existed between them was now closed and they held on like nothing else mattered in that moment or ever would again.

_'If this is my last moment on earth,'_ Sakura thought dreamily to herself, the only lucid thought she could have in that moment, _'then it was worth it . . .'_

Syaoran broke away first, his lips moving up her cheek and towards her ear.

"Ask me anything," he whispered almost breathlessly. "You have one question; ask me anything."

She pulled away from him smiling, only so she could look him in the eye as she asked the most important question in either of their lives to date. It was a question she hoped she already knew the answer to, and so she smiled even though a different answer could break her heart completely.

"Xiao Lang Li," she said gently, pushing a stray strand of chestnut hair away from his face. "Do you love me?"

"Yes Sakura," he said with such certainty it made her heart ache with happiness. He took her hand in his and gently brought it to his lips with a sweet smile, his eyes never leaving his.

"I love you Ying Fa," he said pulling her close to him. "More than anything else . . . I know that I love you."

This time it was Sakura's lips that met his, harder this time, less shy and tentative. The kiss was deep and passionate, conveying everything that was yet to be said and didn't need to be said.

When they finally broke apart, Sakura spoke the three small words that he felt like he had been longing to hear from her his whole life.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes glistening with happiness. "I love you Xiao-kun."

_Are you the sweet invention of lovers dream?_

_Or are you really as beautiful as you seem._

_(© Rogers and Hammerstein)_

_ THE END_


	12. Epilogue: Serendipity Revealed

Here is the epilogue - dedicated the Mrs. Radcliffe 13 who sort of requested it in a way. As you will see, when I get myself a hook/theme or whatever you want to call it, I'm dedicated to it and hold onto it right to the end.

I suspect that the love story here wasn't as developed as most of you (and I include myself in those disappointed) would have liked it to be, and I'm sorry about that (if you want to see me do the whole fall in love thing properly go read Sakura: More Than You Think You Are). One thing I must stay is that the main part of the story was in fact the THINGEE's rather than the love story which is kind of a strange thing for it to be. Thanks to everyone who kept reading in spite of this fact - thanks for keeping me writing!

I think this chapter was probably more necessary than I initially realized and brings things round full circle. Sorry if it's not very good.

DISCLAIMER: Virgo Writer does not own CCS. That's all . . . not feeling all that witty today . . . final chapters make me sad . . .

Not What You Think

Epilogue: SERENDIPITY REVEALED

Tomoyo looked anxiously at the door, then the clock, and then back to the door once again. Sakura should have been here by now and it made her very, _very_ nervous that she was nowhere to be found.

"Calm down," Eriol told her softly, looking somewhat perturbed. "I'm sure she's fine."

"How can you be sure?" Tomoyo replied, on the verge of some sort of panic attack. "Sakura isn't here and I don't know what that _means_," she stressed painfully. Tomoyo was not one to reconcile with uncertainty in the best of times.

"I don't know if her not being here is a good thing or a bad thing," she explained, pacing before Eriol. "I mean, is she late because things are going well or is she late because everything has gone wrong and she's somewhere wallowing in three gallons of triple fudge ripple somewhere on the other side of town?

"And I've called her seventeen times!" Tomoyo continued, panic rising in her voice. "And all I keep getting is her stupid voicemail. 'Hey it's Sakura; if you're listening to this message then I guess I can't get to the phone right now . . . or I'm sleeping' yada yada yada. And dammit, I'm pretty sure she is not sleeping right now and if she is sleeping then I definitely need an update pronto because I already sent Touya to check her house and she's not sleeping there!"

"Breathe," Eriol said calmly, the very antithesis of Tomoyo. "I'm sure that she's ok and I'm sure she's on her way to give you your update."

Tomoyo did as she was told and began to look slightly less flustered. "You know I'd feel a little better if you didn't look so damn worried yourself," she told Eriol as she gave him a playful glare.

"Oh sorry," Eriol replied sheepishly, "it's not for Sakura. I'm looking for Syaoran – he said he'd be here and Mei's been here for like an hour, but he's nowhere in sight."

"Maybe he's late," Tomoyo offered helpfully.

"No," he replied looking more perturbed. "Syaoran's the most punctual guy I know. Hmmm . . . maybe he's still mad about the candle thing."

"Is there anyone you haven't tried to pull that stunt on?" Tomoyo sighed as she lowered herself into a seat.

Eriol chuckled. "A few."

"You know it's strange," he said distracted as he sat down next to Tomoyo, "me and Meilin have been trying to get those two together in the same place for years and now that we finally have, it's all in vain."

"Why?" Tomoyo asked, a slight slyness to her voice. She knew how much Eriol hated her to know what a hopeless romantic he was.

"Well, it was really Meilin who came up with it all, but when I thought about it I knew she was right," Eriol said cryptically. "Sakura is pretty much perfect for Syaoran in every possible way, and it would only take him a second with her to realise that, which is pretty much all that Meilin's plan consisted of . . ."

"But you and Meilin are always complaining about Syaoran being grouchy and mean," Tomoyo asked, "how is that perfect for Sakura?"

"Well, he's not really grouchy or mean," Eriol said, but changed his mind as Tomoyo gave him a sceptical look. "Well, he's a little grouchy, but Sakura could change that. And it would be all cool and romantic because Xiao Lang is my best friend, and Sakura is . . ."

"What did you just say?" Tomoyo asked, cutting Eriol off midsentence.

"What did I just say when?" Eriol replied, not catching on at all (which was of course understandable because he had not been made privy to many of the key details of the plot).

"That thing you said just after you said it would be 'cool and romantic'," she replied, the urgency evident in her voice.

"That Syaoran's my best friend?" Eriol asked, looking at her suspiciously. He really could not understand it when Tomoyo got like this sometimes.

"Only you didn't say Syaoran . . ." Tomoyo said tightly, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Oh, sorry I must have let it slip," Eriol said, brushing it off as if that small slip was not incredibly vital to everything they had been talking about before Eriol took them off on some weird tangent. "When I said Xiao Lang I mean Syaoran, it's nothing to worry about."

"Eriol you are infuriating," she sighed as she quickly got up and walked away. "I have to talk to Meilin."

"Meilin, where's your cousin?" Tomoyo asked cautiously, as she found her dark haired friend.

"Not really sure," Meilin said slowly, not meeting Tomoyo's eye. She desperately tried to look for something to get her away from the violet haired girl, sure that if she stayed too long she would find herself revealing everything. And as much as she wanted to be the first to spread the good news, it was not hers to reveal.

"Why do you ask?" Meilin added, suspiciously.

"No reason," Tomoyo added, her own voice suspicious. "Just wondering what was keeping him. Eriol's getting worried," she added to make her story more believable.

"Oh, well, guess he's running late," Meilin replied, looking up to meet Tomoyo's eye.

The two stood for a moment in a stalemate, eyeing one another up and down. Each of them was waiting for the other to break.

"You know, don't you?" Meilin asked, watching Tomoyo carefully.

"Maybe," Tomoyo replied, not giving anything away. "What do you know?"

"I know that I probably shouldn't say anything unless you really do know," Meilin replied, she too playing her cards close to her chest.

"Well, I know . . ." Tomoyo began but just sighed, shaking her head. "Simple yes or no question," she said determinedly. "Is your cousin Sakura's mystery man?"

"Yes!" Meilin replied excitedly taking Tomoyo's hands in her own. The two jumped up and down excitedly and they screamed loudly at the top of their lungs: "KAWAII!!!!"

~*©*~

Sakura sighed as she stood outside the building that encased all her closest friends and family. Her grip on Syaoran's hand tightened as she tried to take deep calming breaths.

"Do we really have to go in there?" she asked pleadingly, turning her hopeful emerald eyes on Syaoran. "We could just go back to the garden."

Syaoran silently shook his head and Sakura sighed again. "But what do we say?" Sakura fretted. "How do we explain this? And what about Meilin? Do you think she's mad about earlier? And don't even get me started on Tomoyo. And Touya? He's going to kill you."

Syaoran smiled softly at her fretting, kindly holding in any laugh like emissions. Instead he just took her hand in both of his and kissed it lightly in a simple gesture that calmed her immensely.

"Don't worry about them," he said assuredly, dealing with one question at a time, "we don't have to explain anything to anyone – not even Touya. And Meilin is not mad. She's actually feeling quite happy with herself for being the one to work everything out. And Tomoyo – that's Eriol's girlfriend, right?"

"Fiancée," Sakura corrected.

"Right, well, I've always found her to be very observant, so she's probably well ahead of the game.

"Don't you find it weird that we have so many friends in common but this is the first time we've met," he asked suddenly as the thought occurred to him.

Sakura shrugged in response. "I just figure that the universe was keeping us apart until just the right moment."

Syaoran smiled, about to respond, when a loud scream from inside the building interrupted them.

"KAWAII!!!!!!"

"I guess she knows," Sakura said with a wry smile.

"She doesn't know everything," Syaoran said, kissing her cheek and leading her into the building.

~*©*~

"Tomoyo! Meilin! What on earth are you two carrying on about?" Eriol asked as the two girls screamed at each other in the centre of the room.

"Only the greatest news EVER!" Tomoyo cried. "It's exactly like you said – they're perfect for one another. Sakura and . . ."

"Syaoran?" Eriol said, cutting her off.

"What? How'd you find out?" Meilin asked, feeling slightly put out by Eriol being up to date. She couldn't believe that Syaoran had told Eriol everything, when she had to practically drag every detail out of him.

Eriol sighed, directing their attention to the entrance where their eyes alighted upon Syaoran and Sakura, arms wrapped comfortably around one another as they searched the room for Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura spotted them first, and tugged Syaoran towards them to which he happily obliged.

"You two have some explaining to do?" Tomoyo said sternly, although it was completely subverted by the brilliant smile on her face.

"Well," Sakura began softly. "It was like fate, but not so simple. It was almost serendipitous, but not as funny. It was a chance encounter, but not the way you think. And with a simple slip of the mouse," Sakura said with a smile as she caught Syaoran's eye, "my life was changed forever . . ."

* * *

~ 10 Years Later ~

My god! I can't believe we're sending around one of these things again. My first thought was to just ignore it completely, but seeing as one of these THINGEE's was responsible for so much of my subsequent happiness it seemed only reasonable to do as it said.

TELL US ABOUT YOU

What time is it? 12:10pm. I can't believe I'm using my lunch break for such trivial things. Although _somebody_ did just cancel our lunch date so lets blame him.

*Name*: Sakura Li

*Nicknames*: Ying Fa, but of course only one person could ever and would ever call me that. Luckily Saku died a death; it really was the worst nickname ever.

*Parent's names*: Fujitaka and Nadeshiko

*Siblings*: Just Touya.

*Number of candles that appeared on your last birthday cake*: 31 – yes I'm over the hump, but seeing as 31 is apparently not as important as 30 there are no single candles shaped like a '31' and so I did in fact have 31 candles. Apparently some people never change – Eriol you are not invited to my next birthday, and if I do change my mind and invite you, you are not allowed anywhere near my cake!

*Date that you regularly blow them out (birthday):* April 1st.

*Pets*: Kero-chan died recently so we are currently in the market for a new pet. I've been looking into the greyhound adoption service – I've been told that ex-race dogs are the most loyal and gentle dogs you could ever get in spite of whatever cruelty they endured in the past. I like the idea of giving them a second chance at happiness.

*Height*: 5'5 and a half - yes I am still a 5'6" try hard and I don't care if you're taller than me Tomoyo so :P.

*Eye colour*: Tomoyo says emerald. Xiao Lang says they are the colour of the deepest oceans and as much as I love you Tomoyo-chan, I'm going to have to go with Xiao Lang on this one just because it's so much more poetic.

*Piercing*: Just my ears, and I am very grateful these days that I didn't get anything else done. Thirty year olds with eyebrow piercing and tongue studs are not sexy.

HAVE YOU EVER...?

*Had the drink Calypso Breeze*? Still no. Eriol tried to make me get one once for some unfathomable reason but I think he was just trying to get me to order it for him so that the barman didn't think he was a pussy.

*Been in love*? Yes, and he is very much aware of it, even though I'm very much annoyed at him for cancelling our lunch date Xiao-kun.

*Been toilet-papering*? My answer was no when I was 21 and that has not changed.

THE FUTURE:

*School*: I guess that's kind of relevant. I'm currently looking into a teaching position at University of Hong Kong – well they suggested it and I'm sort of just weighing up the pro's and con's of possibly lecturing in front of hundreds of people.

*Where you want to live*: Anywhere as long as I'm with my family and friends. One day I hope to move back to Tomodea, to grow old there, but I think I'll miss the city too much if I left now.

*How Many Kids You Want*: Maybe one or two more. Xiao Lang still hasn't got his heir, so I doubt he'll give me any rest until he gets it.

*girl names*: Kimika, what with Kasumi, Ayame and Nadeshiko already being taken.

*boy names*: Xioa Hu. If we have a boy we will definitely call him Xiao Hu. I think I'm almost as anxious as he is for a little boy to bounce around and play with. Not that I don't love the girls, but there's just something special about boys.

*What Kind Of Job you want*: well like I said earlier I'm sort of thinking about that right now. Xiao Lang thinks that I should come work for him, but I think if I did we'd both get very little work done. Although I do a little work for him on the side – it keeps his lawyers on their toes.

*You Want To Get Married*: redundant much?

WHO:

*Makes you laugh The Most*: Ayame – she's so like Xiao Lang it makes me laugh. They make the exact same face whenever they're trying to get their way.

*Do You Go To For Advice or to talk About Things*: Tomoyo and Meilin still, and I have to admit that when I do need their help they still give the best advice.

*Who Do You Hate*: nobody worth mentioning. It'll pass.

*Knows the Most about You*: Xiao Lang.

*Is Your Best Friend*: Tomoyo.

*Has It Easier, Guys or Girls*: In spite of childbirth I still maintain that girls have it easier – that is clearly just something we much endure in order to even things out a little.

WHICH ONE?

*Croutons or Bacon Bits*: Croutons. I don't care if the questions referring to soup, it still doesn't make sense to me to put bacon bits in anything.

*2 doors or 4 (on a car)*: My car has four so I guess that's the answer.

*Mr. Pibb or Dr. Pepper*: what's wrong with plain old coca-cola these days?

*Coffee or Ice-cream*: It's the middle of winter, so right now the thought of ice-cream is completely unappealing, where as coffee is seeming more appealing by the second.

*Shampoo or Conditioner*: who only uses one?

*Bridges or Tunnels*: I still don't like tunnels. I don't know why, I just don't.

*One pillow or two*: two and a half

*Adidas or Nike*: Adidas I guess.

*Nike or Reebok*: Nike

*Adidas or Reebok*: What is with these questions?

WORD ASSOCIATION (FIRST THING THAT COMES TO MIND)

*Rock*: a-by-baby. Guess it's mummy brain or something.

*Green*: Xiao Lang. I don't know what it is about him, but whenever I think green it always makes me think of him.

*Wet*: Tears but in a good way. Like crying when you're happy, or the first cry of my daughters. A reassuring sort of cry.

*Cry*: See above.

*Peanut Butter*: It makes me think of this THINGE and that word for having peanut butter stuck to the roof of your mouth and of course a certain little wolf, but what doesn't bring him to mind?

FAVORITES:

*Salad Dressing*: French dressing

*Colour of socks*: white because they go with anything

*Memory*: my wedding day. I was late as usual, but I think everyone was expecting that, and Xiao Lang always maintained that I was well worth the wait.

*Toothpaste*: the multicoloured kind.

*Food*: dim sum and Lou mein

*Song at the moment*: 'No Air' by Chris Brown and Jordan Sparks (do you remember her? I think she won an idol or something). It was on the radio today and I was totally reminded of how much I love that song.

*TV show*: right now it's Sesame Street because I just watch what the kids watch. I can't believe that that show is still on, although there are quite a few characters that I don't remember from when we were kids.

*Toothbrush*: the electric, sonic kind.

*Subject in School*: I used to love foreign languages, which I guess worked out quite handily. I'm fluent in Japanese, Cantonese (of course) and French (which is the international language for some reason that I never understood) and semi-fluent in English.

*Flower*: Ayame (Iris) and Nadeshiko (Pink carnation) – they are my favourite little flowers.

*Colour*: Amber (she says ever so coyly)

*NON-ALOHOLIC DRINK*: Traffic Light – just because it doesn't have alcohol in it doesn't mean it can't be fun. I've even gotten very good at making them myself in spite of some initial set backs.

*Sport to Watch*: Martial arts – clearly someone has been influencing me.

*Country Song*: Japan's if it means 'country' country. "Last Kiss" if it means 'country and western' country.

*Sesame Street Character*: Cookie Monster – although he seems to be dumped from modern Sesame Street. First they took away his cookies, and I guess a monster going through cookie withdrawal just doesn't make good television.

*Disney Character*: Daisy Duck.

*Warner Brothers*: Tweety and Roadrunner

RANDOM QUESTIONS

*When was your last hospital check in*: I do try to avoid hospitals, but my husband makes sure I get regular hospital checks considering my mothers condition. My last one was round my birthday, which means I'm not due another until next year.

*Do you drink*: Yes, but only if it doesn't taste like alcohol. So pretty much desert wine and alco-pops. I do like vodka mudshakes, they taste just like chocolate milk and I love chocolate milk.

*How many times did you fail your permit and Drivers License Test?*: I got it eventually, isn't that enough? Xiao Lang used to insist that the reason I didn't get it was a sign that I just wasn't supposed to drive, but I showed him. Although I so rarely drive so maybe he was right.

*Where do you see your self in 10 years?*: Maybe as a judge – although I guess I'd probably be a little young to be a judge at 41 years, but it's worth a shot. I just realized that in 10 years time I will have three teenage daughters – that is a somewhat scary thought. I sense that the twins are going to be a handful. I think I'll be safe with Kasumi, because she's like me, but the twins are too like Xiao Lang sometimes and that seems somewhat discouraging.

*Who is the last person that you got mail from before this one*? Tomoyo complaining that I don't come to see her often enough and threatening to kidnap me if I don't give in to her demands.

*Have you ever been convicted of a crime*? Technically but it doesn't really count (at least not in the way the question is asking) because it was a march against human rights violations which turned a bit ugly (there was tear gas involved) and due to some business to do with the UN nobody ended up getting prosecuted. It was very complicated.

*Which single store would you choose to max your credit card*? I would and often do max my credit card at the antique store round the corner from Xiao Lang's office. I can't help myself – I go by and I see something I know he'd like and I can't help myself; or they have these gorgeous little porcelain dolls that the girls would just adore and of course I have to get three of them (one each) so I have to get them specially ordered and in no time I'm spending almost 7,000 (US$900) on porcelain dolls or Chinese swords. I spoil them all too much.

*What type of car you drive now*? a very sensible prius sedan – it's a hybrid.

*What do you do most often when you are bored*? Bake. I told you I spoil my lot.

*Name the person that you are friends with that lives the farthest away from you*: We're all now at the age where we are settling down for good. Tomoyo and Eriol I guess – I can't believe you guys moved to England permanently! I never thought Tomoyo would be able to stand leaving Japan for good, but then I guess I never thought I would either.

*Are You in A Gang or Club*: does the law society count, because we are soooo hard.

*What Is Your Favourite Kind Of Clothes*: pyjama's. I love pyjama's. And little tiny baby shoes.

*Are you Close Minded*: nope

*Are You Open Minded*: Of course.

*Are You a Player*: Really?

*Can u be in love with 2 people at the same time*? No.

*Humiliating Moment*: Probably the same as my favourite memory – being late for your own wedding _is_ rather humiliating.

*Who do you think will respond to this fastest*? No one. I suspect most of you will have similar thoughts to me in seeing this. Alternatively, Tomoyo. She is very punctual in replying to emails.

*Who is the person you sent this to that is least likely to send back*? Most of you.

*what time is it now*: 12:45. Still have 15 minutes more lunch to go. Ne, Xiao-kun now I'm all lonely with nothing to do.

*who's most likely not going to read this*: Again, I suspect most of you.

*goals for this year*: to make up my mind.


End file.
